Cold Fire
by AnonymousME2
Summary: Ryanne is new at Sky High. She encounters friends, bullies, enimies and allies. When a new enemy threatens Sky High, can Ryanne save the school?
1. First Day

Ok, so I write whatever I feel like at the moment, and I felt like writing a story for Sky High. It fills up the boring times during school. I don't know where I'm going with this story, just bear with me please. Thanks! Hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Sky High in this story except my OCs. I own the plot too.

* * *

I moodily brushed out my long black hair. My hair is streaked with blue and red. Today was my first day at Sky High. I just moved from Glasgow, Scotland where I had gone to another school for super heroes. You might have guessed from my hair, my powers are water and fire. My mother's power is ice, and my father's is fire.

I shook out my hair and grabbed my bag. I suppose you'll be wondering what I was wearing. Ok, so for my grand first-day-of-school outfit, I wore a black hooded sweatshirt and jeans, black boots and gloves cut off at the knuckles. Yup, very exciting.

"Ryanne!" I sighed. My mother. "Come on; don't want to be late on the first day of school!"

"Yeah, what if I do," I muttered to myself.

I headed down the steps after grabbing my CD player and sticking it in my bag. I met my brother, Josh, at the bottom of the steps. He was going into senior year at Sky High. "Hey," he said as he gave me a half hug, "C'mon, it won't be as bad as all that. I'll be there to look out for you." I smiled at him. I loved my older brother. He was so cool. He had only gotten the powers of ice, but was stronger than I thought I would ever be.

"Bye mom!" We both shouted as we headed out to the bus stop. "Bye dears! Have fun at school!" Mom was most likely in the kitchen where she spent most her time when she wasn't on a mission. Her alias was a caterer, which was fine with me because we always got fresh cookies when we can home from school.

* * *

No one else was at the bus stop when we got there. I was just about to turn on my music when the bus came around the corner. It stopped in front of us and opened the doors. I sighed deeply. Josh smiled at me encouragingly and we got on.

Josh found a seat next to a pretty girl near the front of the bus. I rolled my eyes at him. Josh had a thing for pretty girls, and pretty girls had a thing for Josh. I've been told by more than a few of my friends that my brother was "hot".

I looked for another seat, but all were full except one at the back. I made my way back there and sat down. The person next to me was a guy wearing all black: a black leather jacket, black jeans even black fingerless gloves. He had black hair with a red streak through it.

He looked up as I sat down.

"Did I give you permission to sit there?" he stated more then asked.

"No, but look around you, there's no where else to sit." I aid without letting my accent come through.

The bus had started to move. He shrugged and stared out the window again. I turned on my music.

The bus turned down a road marked 'construction' after awhile. "You might want to hold on," the guy next to me said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Suddenly, seat belts cam out of the seat and strapped us both in. I could see the road suddenly end, and as we drove over the edge, I shut my eyes.

I felt us falling and could hear the kids around me screaming. I kept my eyes closed – I don't scream. Then I felt us level out and opened my eyes. The bus had sprouted wings and was soaring to a dark spot among the clouds.

The guy next to me was laughing. "Scared, freshie?"

"I'm not a freshman," I said angrily. I hated being called a "freshie". My accent came out as I said that but he seemed not to notice. Or not care.

"Really? You new then? What grade?"

"Sophomore." I said with a note of finality.

It was just as well, because just then, a large school appeared, floating among the clouds.

"Welcome to Sky High!"

* * *

So, what do you think? I'll probobaly update the next chapter tomorrow if not today. Please Review and tell me how you like it so far. Oh, and if you couldn't tell already, this story is with Warren and the gang. We're just going to pretend that Warren is in Junior year while the others are in Sophomore year.

Review pretty please!


	2. Warren Peace

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Please review! If you like it please tell me. If not, constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. Thanks bunchs!

* * *

Cold Fire

(Left off: "Welcome to Sky High!")

I filed off the bus along with the others. I looked around me in confusion. Everywhere, students were greeting friends that they hadn't had a chance to see over the summer.

"Hi, are you Ryanne?" a pretty girl asked. She held the guy who had sat next to her on the bus by the arm, and he groaned when he saw how I was. I nodded.

"I'm Jessica Parker, the student council president. This," she said, motioning to the guy, "is Warren Peace. He'll be your student buddy. He'll show you around the school, and help with whatever you need." She glanced at her watch. "Now, I've got to run to greet other new students. You'll need to be at the Gym by 9:00. Warren will show you the way." She smiled and headed over to where I saw my brother standing looking just as lost as I suppose I had. Except the girl he had sat next to on the bus was standing by his side.

Warren looked at me for a minute, then turned without a word and headed into the school. I ran to catch up to him.

"So, Warren, are you going to show me around the school?"

Warren stopped and looked at me. "I have no intention of showing you anywhere. I didn't even want to do this, Jessica forced me. I'll take you to the gym, but that's it. And I'll only take you there because it's on my way to my first class." He turned again, and stormed off.

"Fine, 'cause I don't need help anyway." I caught up to him again. He just grunted.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we reached the gym, Warren turned without another word and left me there. I could here voices coming from inside the gym.

I eased through the door, making as little noise as possible. They had already started Power Placement. I had gone through this before at my old school.

As I came in, someone was just finishing. I heard a man shout 'sidekick', and wondered what his ability was to be placed in hero-support.

The man looked around the room and saw me. "Ah, yes, Ryanne Fletcher, nice of you to join us. And just on time. I'm Coach Boomer, and I'll decide whether you are hero worthy or," he glanced at the boy who had just gone, who seemed disappointed, "not. You may not argue my decision. Greg Smith, your up."

Boomer turned his attention from me to a small nervous looking boy who was approaching the circle. I didn't pay much attention to this boy, but I heard Boomer shout 'Sidekick' loudly, so loudly that the room shook. I figured that Boomer's ability was to amplify his voice.

"Ryanne Fletcher, your turn."


	3. Power Placement

Hey guys, so here's another.

Reviewer Replies:

**Midnight Rebel13:** Glad you like it, hope you like this chapter!

**Janfl:** Thanks! I like writing it, so I'll keep on writing it!

**GoGotha13279: **I haven't decide who she's going to end up with. Could be Warren, could be Lash, could be Will, or mabye even someone else... Hmmmm... Glad you like it so far!

**RedRoseSuicide:** Thanks! here's more!

This chapter is kinda short, but it's the Power Placement, so it should make up for it. Review please! Por favor?

Oh, by the way, do you like the title? or not? should I change it? or not? hmmm...

* * *

Cold Fire

(Left off: "Ryanne Fletcher, your turn.")

I took off my sweatshirt before stepping up to the circle.

"Well, let's see it then."

I nodded, and slowly my arms started to glow. Then, like a fire built from the ashes, my arms glowed brighter until they were over 100 degrees. The heat, of course, did not hurt me, but Boomer stepped back. Heat was radiating off me in visible waves. My eyes glowed orange. I built up a fireball till it was about the size of a basketball, then I shot it at a pillar a ways away. The freshman screamed as sparks flew from my fireball.

As quickly as it had come, the fire on my arms was suddenly gone. My eyes turned from orange to blue just as quickly. I shot a stream of freezing water at the pillar, and the fire went out. I flicked my wrist, and another stream of water came from my fingertips and spun itself into a cyclone a water, spinning around and around, now unaided in the center of the gym. The cyclone created a current of air that whipped my hair around my face and ripped the clipboard right out of Boomer's hands. I caught it in my left hand.

My eyes grew brighter and the cyclone grew to its strongest point. Lose papers flew everywhere. Then suddenly, the cyclone disappeared, my eyes went back to their normal green, everything went back to normal. I handed Coach Boomer back his clipboard.

The class stood shocked. One student was scrambling around trying to find all his papers. There was a moment of silence in the gym, and then Coach Boomer uttered one syllable that shook the gym.

"Hero."


	4. Lash and Speed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sky High.

I just love reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks muchly to everyone who reviews for anyone anywhere. If reviews make other people feel as good as me, then they're a good thing!

Reviewer Responses:

**Elvinscarf: **Glad you like it! I will!

**Lord of the Onion Rings: **Thanks! I realized that about her hair… I'm considering dying it…what do you think?

**GoGotha13279: **Yeah, there are a lot of WarrenOC stories. But Warren is a hottie, so how can you blame us? Lol, I'll try. Thanks!

**MaeAnn: **Thanks! Here's another!

Hugs and kisses to everybody who reviews! I love you all!

* * *

Cold Fire

Rumors of my performance in Power Placement spread like wildfire. By lunch time, the whole school had heard about it.

After I got my food and went to try and find a seat, two boys, one tall and skinny and one short and fat, confronted me.

"You're the famous Ryanne Fletcher, aren't you? We've heard a lot about you and would like a demonstration of your powers. Here, now." They smiled at me threateningly.

"No thanks, I'd rather not," I said, not even trying to mask my strong Scottish accent. I tried to skirt around them, but the tall, skinny one stretched out his arm to block me. Now we now what his power is. His hand was stretched out more than a meter now. He grinned at me.

"Oh, a Scott, huh? Well, lassie, you're not leaving till we have had a demonstration," He tried to imitate my accent, but failed miserably. Everyone who was within earshot and had heard, the majority of the lunch room, laughed.

Now he was starting to annoy me. My eyes started to go blue and a wind picked up in the room.

I was about to start a cyclone when I felt a hand on my arm. I calmed down and everything went back to normal. I glanced back at the person who had stopped me. She was about my age, pretty, with red hair.

I looked back at the boys. "Well boys, I hate to ruin this just as it was starting, but if you'll let me past, I have to go eat." They let me past, and, as I went past, I gave them each a little spark of heat. They yelped and glared after me. I just smiled and blew a kiss.

The girl led me to a table where three boys were sitting. They all smiled at me.

"You don't want to mess around with them," she said as I sat down next to her. "By the Way, I'm Layla, that's Will," she pointed to the boy sitting next to her with short brown hair. "And that's Zach and that's Ethan."

"Who were those guys? Oh, thanks for stopping me; it could have gotten messy."

She shrugged. "No problem." Layla glanced over to where the boys had sat down, as far away from Ryanne as possible. "What did you do to them, anyway? They look scared of you now."

I smiled. "Oh, nothing, I just gave them a little thing to remember me by. They won't forget me anytime soon."

Just then the bell rang. We all stood up. "Oh, yeah, Ryanne, did you get put in hero or sidekick?"

"Hero. But I think the whole process of separating groups is stupid."

"Yeah, me too! I think it's just wrong…" Will nudged her in the ribs to shut her up.

"She could go on for days about the injustice of the placement. But right now, you and me have to go to 'Save the Citizen.' I'm a hero too, by the way."

I nodded and waved to Layla, Zach, and Ethan, who were all sidekicks. Will and I made our way to the gym.


	5. Save the Citizen

OK! Here's another one!

Reviewer Respones  
YoginiGal: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
Crazy4Cocopuffs: Thanks! Here's the update!  
Xtreme Nuisance: I don't know who she's going to end  
up with… we'll see! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you  
like it! This is a long chapter… thanks muchly!  
rootbeergirl19: You are loved! hugs  
luvinstuff: thanks! Glad you liked it!

I'm really really sorry if I left out any reviewers… my computer is being messed up right now and I can't really see my emails so sorry if I left you out! Hope you'll forgive me! Hugs!

Now, I spent a good two hours trying to post this chapter because my stupid computer wouldn't cooperate with me, so you better be happy. And you better like it! lol  
Hope you like this chapter! Review por favor!

* * *

Cold Fire

(Left off: I nodded and waved to Layla, Zach, and Ethan, who were all sidekicks. Will and I made our way to the gym.)

On our way to the gym, Will explained the basics of Save the Citizen to me.  
"Two people are chosen to be the 'villians'. They're usually the winners of the last game. The villains choose two other people to be the heroes. The hero's objective is to immobilize the villains and save the citizen with in the time limit, 5 minutes. The best time right now is 1 minute, 45 seconds."  
When we reached the gym, it was already mostly filled with chatting students. Will and I found seats together near the back of the room. I looked around me in interest. Farther along our row, I saw Warren Peace, staring at me, almost critical. As if he disapproved who I was sitting with. As if I cared. If he cared who I sat with, then he could come sit by me himself. I caught his eye and smiled at him. He looked away quickly, pretending he didn't see. I rolled my eyes. Guys. They're so immature.  
I spotted Josh sitting near the center of the room, surrounded by girls, as always. I sighed. He certainly was a character. It almost seemed as if I was his older sister at times, especially when he snuck out of the house to see a girl and I had to cover for him. I didn't mind, though.  
I turned my attention to the center of the gym when I heard a horn blast. In the center of the room, there was an arena enclosed in what looked to be plastic. In the middle of the arena a pitiful looking rag doll hung over a pit full of spinning spikes. I suppose this is supposed to be the citizen? Pitiful. Scattered about the arena were obstacles, such as a pile of boxes, a lamp post, and a mailbox.  
Next to the arena was a life guard's seat, with Boomer standing on it. He held a horn in his hand.  
"Welcome back, students!" he amplified his voice, "Or welcome to Sky High, if you're new! This is the first Save the Citizen game of the year! Your first villains will be last years reigning champions, Lash and Speed!" Cheering and clapping rang throughout the gym. I saw the two guys from the lunchroom stand up and make their way down to the arena amid cheers.  
"Lash and Speed, choose your heroes!"  
Lash and Speed talked quietly to them selves before Lash announced, "Josh Fletcher, and the Scotty, Ryanne Fletcher!"  
Will cheered me on along with everybody else, smiling broadly at me. Josh seemed to be pretty popular already; all the girls sitting around him were clapping the loudest. Josh stood up, and I took off my hoodie, handed it to Will, and followed him. We made our way down to the arena.  
Lash and Speed were looking at each other with a thoughtful expression on their faces. When we got to the arena, Boomer opened the plastic door for us, and closed it behind us.

Lash turned to us. "Are you…" he gestured from me to Josh. "Are you two… related?" I smiled and nodded. "Yup." "Oh, great. Our heroes are siblings!"  
I laughed. "Now, you can't tell me you didn't realize that, with us having the same last name and all?"  
Lash shrugged. "You can't blame me, can you? I mean, you two look nothing alike…"  
Boomer returned to his spot on top of the lifeguard's seat. "Alright, then! Are we ready? Set! Save. That. Citizen!" The whole audience shouted the last part.  
The timer above the arena started ticking. Josh and I exchanged meaning full looks. This was going to be easy.  
My eyes started to glow orange within the first few seconds. I saw Speed try to run around us, trying to start a cyclone. I shot a fireball at his feet, not hitting him, to turn him back. I backed him up against the wall. Lash was trying to stretch out to grab me, but I shot his hand. He drew it back quickly, shaking it and trying to cool it off. I back him up against the wall as well. I then shot a wall of fire around the two, immobilizing them both.  
Meanwhile Josh had been working on getting the citizen down. Just as I immobilized the villains, he froze the spikes and grabbed the citizen.  
"TIME!" Boomer yelled. I could now hear the deafening cheering coming from the crowd. Josh came up behind me and picked me up, putting me on his shoulders. "32 seconds! A faster time by far then the previous record, 1:45, made by Lash and Speed themselves! We have new champions!"  
Josh set me down as the entire crowd swarmed us. Not liking crowds much I looked around for a quieter place. When time had been called, my wall of fire had automatically disappeared. Lash and Speed were still standing in the same spot, however, and they kept casting glances in my direction. I headed over to them.  
"No hard feelings, right boys?" I smiled at them.  
"No what so ever." Lash smiled back. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have to go congratulate your brother." They walked off. I rolled my eyes. So immature.  
As I looked around again for a quiet place, I saw Warren slip out the door. I followed him.

I found him outside in the hall. He was sitting on one of the benches, earphones on and his eyes closed. I sat across from him. He opened his eyes and stared at me.  
Taking out his earphones, he said, "Why are you here? Did I tell you to follow me?"  
I shook my head. "No, but it's really crowded in there, and I don't like crowds, so I wanted to find so place quieter. Like here. I won't bother you," I took out my iPod, "You just listen to your music, I'll just listen to mine." Putting my headphones on, I turned on my music, loud enough to block out everything else. Queen, Another One Bites the Dust. I saw him shrug and put his headphones back on.  
We sat there in silence for a good twenty minutes, both in our own world. Warren watched me the whole time. Finally, he took off his earphones, still looking at me. I saw him do this, so I took off mine too.  
"Yes?"

Warren was still staring at me. After a minute of silence, he answered, "Why are you here?"

"I told you, it's too crowded in there, and I wanted someplace quieter. So I came out here."

"No, I mean, why are you here? Why are you trying to be nice to me?"

I shrugged. "No reason, you do happen to be my 'buddy', and there's no where else to go, so why not?" He looked at me curiously for another minute. Then he took out a paper from his bag.

"I have your schedule. They seem to have put you in all the same classes as me, probably expecting me to help you out if you need it. Don't expect any help, I won't give any."  
I nodded and took the paper from him. "I won't need any. I'm a lot smarter then you seem to think, if you think I'm going to need help in classes. So, what class do we have next?"  
"Science, with the mad professor, Dr. Medulla. Save the citizen took up most the day. They seemed to think that the game would take up a lot longer then it did. If you look on the schedule, science is the last class of the day." Just then, the bell rang. "We'd better go now."  
He stood up and I followed him down the hall. When we got to the science lab, he took a seat in the very back table. There were no other empty seats, so I sat down next to him. We had gotten there just as the bell rang. Dr. Medulla stood up from his desk after we had taken our seats. Dr. Medulla had an unusually large head, and I laughed to myself to invison his unusually large brain inside it.  
"Welcome to science class," he started. "My name is Dr. Medulla. During this class, we will be learning how to make a freeze gun, fire gun, a weather control remote as well as many, many other things. Now, the person sharing your table with you will be your lab partner during the course of this class," Warren glanced at me, "If you two don't get along, too bad, there will be no switching partners. Now, if you and you," he pointed two guys in the front row, "will help me pass out textbooks, we can get started."  
The two boys were buff, but when laden down with books, even they grunted. One of they came by, dropping a book on my table, then moved on. I saw him cast glances back at me. When he sat back down, I saw him whisper to his partner, he glanced back at me, and when he turned back to his friend, he grinned and whispered back.

During the rest, Medulla was introducing the book and the class to us. We did this stupid getting to know you game, where we went around introducing ourselves. I learned the two guys in the front's name were Jess Jenkins and Kyle Christanson. They kept glancing back at me throughout the rest of the class.  
When the bell rang, Warren was one of the first people out of the class. I hung back. Jess and Kyle were still looking at me with interest. I smiled at them, and they smiled back, whispering to each other. I made my way out to the busses.

I met Will and Layla outside the school, standing by their bus. Will had my hoodie.

"Hey, I couldn't find you after the game to give this back to you. I assume that you want it back?"  
I smiled. "Thanks. I totally forgot about it. See you guys tomorrow then?" They nodded and waved as they got on their bus. I made my way to my bus. Josh had already gotten on, and he was sitting next to the girl he had in the morning. He waved at me as I got on. I looked around for an empty seat, but again the only empty seat was by Warren. That seemed to be the case very, very often. I sighed and sat down next to him. He glanced at me before going back to staring out the window. I turned on my iPod and blocked everything else out, closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes again when we stopped. Josh was getting off, and I followed him. He waited for me. The bus left, and Josh and I walked together back to our house.  
"So, did you have a good day at school?" he asked, his arm around my shoulder in a big brotherly way.

"It was OK… I think I might actually like this school."  
"Good! So it's not so bad after all, Ms. I'm-gunna-hate-it-here? Well, I can already see I'm going to have to keep the guys off of you, judging by the looks some of them gave you when you passed."  
I laughed. "Now, who says I'm going to need you to protect me? I'm not planning on having a boyfriend anytime soon."  
"No, really? Knowing you, however, you'll have one within the week. Let alone how pretty you are. The boys will all be lining up to go out with you."  
I gave him a mock-offended glare. "Knowing me? What's that supposed to mean? And, no I don't think they'll be 'begging' to go out with me. I'm nothing special."  
Josh grinned. "Oh, really? I've known you for, how old are you now, 16? 16 years and I've never seen someone prettier than you." I started to protest, but he shushed me. "No, it's true! All my friends always tell me how pretty my sister is. I swear!"

I gave him an incredulous look. My brother's friends were always the most popular guys in school. They were usually jocks, and hot ones too. To think that they thought I, one of the social rejects in school,  
was pretty was really weird. I grinned at Josh.

"Pinky promise?"  
"Pinky promise. Would I ever lie to my baby sister?"

I studied him. "No, I guess not… You better not anyway, or I would be mighty disappointed in you."

He grinned at me. We had reached our house. We went inside, Josh yelling 'We're home, Mom!' I ran up to my bedroom, dropped my stuff, then ran down to the kitchen to see what mom was cooking.  
"Hi, honey. Have a good day at school?" She was taking a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. I nodded, taking in all the smell of the kitchen. I could smell something lemony and something that smell like oriental chicken. My favorite smell ever.  
"What are we having for dinner, mom?"

"Oriental chicken. I know it's your favorite."

"Great! When's dad going to be home?" My dad works for an air conditioning company. Which meant every other room in our house, other then the kitchen, was always freezing.

"Oh, about 7. We'll have diner then."

"OK, mom. I'll be up in my room until then." I grabbed two still-warm cookies – one for Josh – and ran up to Josh's room.

"Hey, Josh."

He was lying sprawled out on his bed, his eyes closed and his music blaring.

He opened his eyes and looked at me upside down.  
"Hey, little sis."  
"I brought you a cookie," I said as I sat down on the bed next to him. "They're fresh…," I added. I knew Josh couldn't resist mom's fresh cookies. Just as I knew he would, he immediately sat up. I handed him a cookie, and he stuffed it in his mouth.  
"So, Josh, meet anyone special today?" Josh had a habit of finding a girlfriend within a week of moving some where. I mean, take Scotland for example. When we move from a small town to Glasgow, he found one within the first few hours. Come on. See what I mean?

"Mmmph."  
"Uh, Josh, you might want to finish what's in your mouth first." I giggled.  
He swallowed. "Sorry. What I was trying to say is there is this one girl…"

I laughed at him. I knew it. "So, what's her name?"  
"Jessica…"  
"The student class president?"  
"Yeah."  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, I gotta hand it to ya, Josh, you certainly have good taste in women."  
He grinned, grabbing the uneaten half of my cookie and stuffing it in his mouth. "Thanks." I mock-glared at him. He smiled, his mouth still full, then swallowed.  
"So, what about you? Any one person in particular?"  
I shook my head. "No. I told you, I'm not planning on getting a boyfriend."  
He rolled is eyes at me. "I know, I know. But like I also told you, I highly doubt that, seeing as all the guy's eyes follow you everywhere. Even that Will."  
I gave him a shocked look. "Will has a girlfriend, Josh!"  
"Yeah, but I saw the look he gave you during Save the Citizen. Speaking of, good job on beating those Lash and Speed dudes."  
I blushed slightly. "Josh, it wasn't just me, you know. You fought too!"  
He grabbed me pulling me into a bear hug. "Yes, but it was my itty-bitty teensy-weensy baby sister that beat them," he said in baby talk. I laughed.  
"Well, then…" I pretended like I was thinking, then suddenly started tickling him. He was the most ticklish person I know. He roared with laughter then started to tickle me back. I squealed, jump up and  
ran down the hall. He followed me, laughing. I ran into my room and shut and locked the door before he got there. I heard him try to open the door.  
"Hey!" his muffled voice said. "That's not fair!"  
"Sorry, Josh! Life isn't fair! Especially when you're an older brother with an 'itty-bitty teensy-weensy' baby sister!"  
He groaned and gave up. I heard his door close and thought it save to unlock my door. Mom didn't like when we locked our doors. "What if something happens to you and we can't get to you because the door's locked?" she always said.

Grabbing my iPod, I turned on my music, loud, and sprawled on my bed. I fell asleep listening to The Killers.

* * *

Whew. That was a long one, huh? Long story why it's kinda late and long. My mom wouldn't hook my laptop up to the Internet so I could post, and all my stuff came (finally) from shipment. (I just moved overseas)

Anywho, I need help deciding what they're going to do in Science class. If you have any suggestions, tell me! Or if you have suggestions or requests of things for them to do in other classes, or anything at all, tell me!


	6. Chinese, Jocks, and English class

Being chapter the sixth, in which more about our young heroine is revealed and new original characters are introduced.

(Sorry, couldn't resist...)

Ok, so yes, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated, but still, you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me, right? Plus this one's a long one...Anyway, here goes…don't kill me

Sky High: Ryanne

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Left off: Grabbing my iPod, I turned on my music, loud, and sprawled on my bed. I fell asleep listening to The Killers.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Will and Layla beckoned me over to sit with them. I had just arrived at school after a very eventful morning during which, yet again, I had to sit by Mr. Peace on the bus. He didn't say anything this time though, which is a change.

Will and Layla were sitting under one of the trees that miraculously grow 3000 feet off the ground. Zach and Ethan were sitting with them. Layla was leaning against Will's legs.

As I sat next to them, Zach waved cheerfully at me.

"Hey, Ryanne!" They all greeted.

"What class do you have first, Ryanne?" Will asked.

I pulled my schedule from my backpack. "Hmmm… Language Arts."

"Cool, me too!" Will grinned.

Layla rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Hey, Ryanne, we're going to the Paper Lantern tonight, want to come?"

"Uh, sure. What is it."

Will grinned. "Only the best Chinese restaurant there ever was."

"Oh, cool! I LOVE Chinese! Um, but I might need directions if I'm supposed to meet you there."

Zach immediately spoke up. "I can pick you up at your house, if you want me too. I just got my license." He grinned.

Just then the bell rang. "That'd be great. I'll give you directions at lunch, k?"

We all stood up. "Sweet. See you guys later then." Layla, Ethan, and Zach waved and headed of to their first period class.

"I'll show you where the LA department is." Will beckoned and headed into the building. I followed obediently.

111111111111111111111111

Once inside the building, Will took the first left. "A little short cut someone taught me."

I seemed so many people had been told about the short cut that it was no longer a "short cut". Half the school was packed into this narrow hall. And I thought I had left all of the crowds of public school back IN public school.

I noticed Josh and his new girlyfriend standing together outside one of the science labs. They were holding hands and giving each other the lovey dovey eyes and everything. Gosh, my brother can be so… yeah… sometimes. How does he always seem to get the girls that quick? I've never even been asked out in my life. Yeah, sure, Josh says I'm _hot _and all, but I think he must threaten all the guys that if they ask me out he would beat them up. Oh well.

During the time it took me to muse over my brother, Will had lead me to the Language Arts room. Will took a seat by one of his other friends, but, since there were no seats next to him, I looked around the room. I noticed the Jess and Kyle guys from yesterday were in this class. They noticed me as I came in and immediately started whispering. Watch out for my brother, guys.

I also noticed Warren was in this class as well. And since, for what, the hundredth time now, the only open seat was next to him. I guess he doesn't have many friends and everyone avoids him. I sighed – I seem to be doing a lot of that, too, huh? – and sat next to him.

"Hey," I greeted. He just grunted in reply. Well, gosh, just trying to be nice here. Don't mind me. Which obviously he wasn't planning on doing in the first place.

Our LA teacher was named Ms. Lahue. She stood up when we all had come in and found our seats.

"Welcome, children," ummmm, excuse me, lady, but we're _teenagers _, not children. "Welcome to Language arts 10th grade. My goal this year is not for you to like me. My job isn't to be _liked _; it's to teach, which is exactly what I plan on doing. I could really care less if you like me, as long as you let me do my job, and you do your job, which is to learn. I expect respect in this classroom: when some one else is speaking, you shut your mouth and listen. No gum." She pointed at one of the guys in the front row, who groaned and threw it away. I guess she didn't notice I was chewing gum as well. Fine with me. "And no CD players, either, Mr. Peace." Warren glared at her. I hadn't notice, but he had been listening to his CD player all along, apparently paying no attention to Ms. Lahue. He shut it off, stuffed it in his bag, and glared at her again. "Thank you. Now that we have the basic rules done, we can start. You boys, Mr. Jenkins and Mr. Christianson, please pass out these textbooks." Geez, those two seemed to be asked to do stuff a lot.

I doodled on my notebook until I got my textbook. Kyle dropped it on my desk, smiling. Don't know what _he _has to smile about. Those textbooks are _HUGE _! I hope we're not being expected to carry those things around, 'cause I'm defiantly not.

After all the books were passed out, Ms. L stood up again. "Now, I bet you're thinking to yourself 'Is she crazy, giving us a textbook like that?' But don't worry, I don't expect you to carry them around. You can leave them here in the classroom so you don't have to worry about making sure you have them." Wow, Ms. L might actually be a pretty cool teacher.

111111111111111111

Anyway, the rest of LA went without much excitement. Ms. L basically explained her grading pollicies and etc. I don't see why we have to do that in every class, since all of them are basically the same. Hey, I'm not complaining, we get a few days of school where we don't do anything. Fun stuff.

My next class was math, and since Warren already told me we have all the same classes, I decided to follow him to class.

We had to go back through the Science department to get to the Math department. I saw Josh again, this time without his girlfriend, and he saw me, too.

"Hey, Little Sis!" He yelled from like way down the hall. Which was kind of embarrassing since he was with all his jock friends (how come he already makes all the cool friends while I get stuck with _Warren _?) .

"Hey, Josh." I replied, turning a tad red.

"Hey, sis, I wanna introduce you to me friends. Come here." I sighed and went over to them. There goes Warren. Guess I'll just have to get lost finding where math is. "Ryanne, this is Jack, Jason, Chris G., Chris H., and Evan, and Ben."

"Hey, guys. Josh, you used two 'ands'. You can't do that…" I teased. There's the writer in me coming out. Oh, yeah, I favorite thing of all time to do is write. I hope one day to be published.

"Awww man, I've gotta work on that don't I?" He teased right back.

The first bell ran just then. That meant we had five minutes to get to our class.

"Awww, hey, guys, I'd like to hang around, but I gotta go find my math room. You guys wouldn't happen to know where room 30 is, do you?"

"I have a class near there. I can show you, if you want," the guy Josh had called Jack said.

"Great, thanks. Otherwise I might be really late to class. See you guys later then. Bye, big brother."

They all said bye as Jack lead me in the direction Warren had been heading. As we left, I heard someone say to Josh, "Man, your sister is a hottie, Josh." I heard the others agree with him. I rolled my eyes. Josh was right! His friends did think I was hot! Anyway…

Jack led me to the room I was looking for. "Here you go. Now you won't be late." He grinned.

"Thanks." I hugged him. "See you later." I slipped into the room. But as I did, I looked back at Jack. He was walking slowly down the hall, blushing slightly. Hmmm, Josh's friends were pretty good looking themselves.

After that little thought, I looked around the room. Will wasn't in this class either. Neither were Jess and Kyle. But Warren was, obviously. I sighed. It was going to be a long year if I had to sit by him all year. I sighed, for the hundreth time, and sat next to him. "Hey," I said, once again trying to be nice. He grunted at me again. Yup, this was definitely going to be a _long _year.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N so since it's been so long, plus I'm bored, so you get a two in one deal.

Oh, yeah, and I admit it, Ms. Lahue is based on my favorite LA teacher of ALL TIME. She actually said those things on the first day of class. I kid you not. Hope she doesn't mind; )

111111111111111111111111111111111111

After math was art (which I was surprised Warren took – he didn't seem like that kind of person to me) history and Spanish. Gosh, I hate Spanish. Plus, my teacher is a spaz. Anyway, after Spanish we had lunch. Did you know that school lunches suck? Majorly. As I found out yesterday, the food is pretty bad.

After not getting my food, I went to sit with Will and them.

Layla was the only one sitting at the table when I came and sat down. "Hey Ryanne!" she greeted. She had brought her food - a salad. Somehow, that didn't surprise me. I was told her power was to grow things and she just looked like a salad eater to me. Maybe I should start bringing my lunch so I could actually eat.

"Hey." We sat in silence for a while; Layla eating her food and me writing in my notebook I brought everywhere with me. I had forgotten it yesterday and had felt very lost without it. I write whatever I feel like in it. I guess you could call it a diary, but I write a lot more than which guys I like and stuff in it. I'm working on a book, and I write my random ideas down in my notebook. But, yeah, if anyone got a hold of my notebook and read it, I would practically kill them. I have some pretty personal stuff in there.

After a few minutes, the guys joined us. As Zach sat down, I handed him my address I had written down during a very boring Spanish class.

"Thanks for offering to pick me up. It really helps."

"No prob." he grinned.

By this time, Josh and his gang had sat down. Josh saw me and waved me over. I gave him the 'one sec' sign.

"Hey guys, my brother," I rolled my eyes as I said it, "wants me to go sit with him and his friends. See you guys later?"

"Sure." Layla answered. "Who is your brother, anyway?" I pointed him out. "Wow, your brother's hot!" Will mocked punched her; after all, they were going out. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I went over to sit with him.

They had left the seat across from Josh empty. I don't know if they were planning on me sitting with them or what. Anyway, Chris G. was sitting next to Josh, Chris H. on his other side, Jack on one side of the empty seat, Evan on the other, Ben next to him and Jason next to him.

"Hey, guys," I said as I sat down.

"Hey sis." "Hey," all of the other guys greeted. I noticed they had all gotten rather a lot to eat. Most of them had two hamburgers, two sodas, and two servings of French fries, my brother one of them. Some of them had gotten less. Jack even brought his lunch from home. All of it, even the gross school food, looked pretty good to me, starving as I was.

"Better not let mom know you got two lunches, Josh." I teased.

"Haha. Well, seeing as you didn't get any , it's just like having yours. What's the matter, sis? Not hungry?" To press his point, he took a HUGE bite of hamburger.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"On the contrary, I'm starved."

"Why didn't you get any food, then? Do you not like school food or something?" One of the guys asked.

"No, I'm on a diet. Yeah, School food is sucks majorly." I made a face.

"I agree," Jack put in, "That's why I bring my food."

"Yeah, I should probably start doing that."

"Well, I accidentally packed two cookies. You want one?" He offered.

"Sure! Thanks." The cookies were cinnamon, my absolute favorite."You like cinnamon cookies? No way!"

"You like them? They're my favorite! I've never known anyone else who like cinnamon cookies!"

I nodded, kind of half smiling. I had already taken a bite of the cookie. Mmmmmm. Homemade. Even better.

"Dude, you guys are weird." Josh stated, taking a break from wolfing down his food.

Swallowing I said, "Thanks for that enlightenment, Josh. I've always known I was weird. Get over it." Turning to Jack, I gave him a hug. "I love you. Now I won't starve."

Jack blushed slightly. "No problem."

Seeing Jack's discomfort, Josh broke in. "I saw you handing our address to that guy sitting over there. You guys have a date or something?"

"No. Gosh Josh," I rolled my eyes at him yet again. "Me and my friends are getting together for dinner tonight, and he nicely offered to give me a ride."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Ok, sure…"

"Oh, come on Josh. You don't believe me? Then go ask him yourself"

"OK, then, I will" He got up and made his way over to Zach's table. I rolled my eyes at him again. Ignoring him, I turned to Evan on my other side. He was talking with the other guys about sports and jockey stuff like that. "So, guys, what sports do you all play?" That really got them started. I managed to learn that they all played basketball, except Chris G., Evan, and Jack. Chris G. plays football, Evan plays basketball and football, and Jack plays baseball. They continued talking about different teams, who they thought would win the championship, and other stuff till the bell rang. I listened, but I was completely lost. Unlike Josh, I'm clueless about sports.

Josh came back a few minutes later. He didn't say anything, just sat down with a grin on his face. "Ok, Josh, what did he say? He's just giving me a ride right?"

Josh smiled and nodded knowingly. "Yup. Just a harmless ride."

I nodded, satisfied. When I turned back to the other guys they were in the midst of a conversation about which sport was better. I rolled my eyes and listened.

When the bell rang, I hung around for a bit. The guys all did their special little handshake thingies then dispersed to their separate classes, except for Josh, Jack, and Evan. After most the guys were gone, Josh turned his attention to me. He pulled me into a hug.

"Well, little sis, lets just say I was right."

I looked at him in confusion. What on earth was he talking about? He just smiled knowingly again and walked off.

Jack and Evan had finished their conversation and headed t o their respective classes. Jack and Josh had the same class next, so they left together. Evan started heading down the hall I needed to go down. I ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, Evan. What class do you have next."

"Hey Ryanne. I have Science."

"Me too! How fun. Wait, are you in my class?"

"I don't know. Who do you have?"

"Dr. Medulla."

"Cool, me too! I guess we are in the same class…"

"Wonder why we didn't realize it earlier?"

We talked the rest of the way to the science lab. He took his seat next to Kyle and Jess ( It's a small world after all…) and I took my seat next to Warren. I noticed Jess and Kyle immediately started questioning Evan about how he knew me. Evan had a very smug expression.

"Hey," I tried yet again to be friendly to Warren. This time he replied.

"Hey." Success! The Warren does speak when spoken to! HaHa!

Science class was just as boring as all of my other classes of the day. Thankfully, I successfully fell asleep without Dr. Medulla realizing. I have a strange ability to be able to be out cold but still know what's going on around me. Comes in handy when sleeping in class and I'm called on.

Science thankfully went by quickly and soon it was time to go home. I made my way out to the buses. There, I met Will and Layla.

"Hey, guys. So, I'll see you tonight at the Paper Lantern?"

"Yup." They both replied. I waved and headed off looking for Zach.

I meet him over by his bus. "Hey, Zach! What time are you going to come pick me up tonight?"

"Around 7:00 if that's OK."

"Great, see you then!"

Finished with all my business, I then made my way to my bus.

Warren wasn't on the bus yet, so I sat down. When he came, though, I gave him the seat by the window because I got off first.

Turning on my iPod, I tuned everything else out.

11111111111111111111111111111111

So, what do you think? Review pretty please! It will up my self-esteem and therefore I will be able to write more soon. Pretty Please?

Oh, yeah, and hope I'm not repeating myself, but Ms. L is actually based on one of my English teachers. And I must say, she was one of the best I ever had. Hope she doesn't mind ; )

PS. I don't know I Sky High has a basketball or baseball or football team, but they do now. K? K.

PPS. Any thoughts on what they should do during any of their classes or any advice as far as plot at all? Advice/ideas welcome.

PPPS.Someone requested that paragraphs be double spaced. I'm working on it, I promise, but I wanted to get this one out sooner so you guys wouldn't be too mad at me :D

PPPPS. I know it may have sucked, but please don't hurt me? Please?...


	7. The Paper Lantern

Reviewer replies!

**Horrorburn**Thanks.

**TheDevilsDaughter2010 **I will!  
**T** thanks very much. Glad you like it.  
**T** Ummm… same person as above? Glad you like it. Hope this is soon enough.  
**Grim-Pirate** Thanks muchly.  
**Lt. Commander Riche **  
1.) Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better.  
2.) I definitely don't  
3.) That's ok.  
4.) D I'm happy now  
**Tickin' Time Bomb** Thanks. Ms. L (the actually person she's modeled after) is awesome. I miss having her bunches.  
**Lived and Live BB4L** glad you like it so far! Hope you keep reading!  
**Atilla-the-Honey** Thanks. I would too (kill for an older bro). I have an older sis, and she's cool. She's out at college and it's kind of weird without her. Anyway, getting off topic. So yeah, here's your update.  
**Tempeste-Silere** Thanks for the ideas! That's really cool. I may do some of them!  
**Mirriam Q Webster** Glad you like them. See, my characters all live in a happy place inside my head… Ummm… sorry. That's me and my weirdness for you.  
**Rachealahn** whoops. Has been changed. Sorry if that ruined your reading

I don't remember if I replied last chapter, so here are replies for chapter 5

**InvisableA **Glad you like it!**  
YoginiGal** Fun, fun. Thanks for the ideas. I'll double-space and stuff from now on.

I hope I included everybody. If I didn't, you have my permission to yell at me for it… but you have to review to do so! Hehe. Please review. It means so much when I check my email and have so many good comments.

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, will review, or even thinks about it. Just click the little lavender button and review. You'll make someone's day. Thanks so much.  
111111111111111111111111  
Left off: Warren wasn't on the bus yet, so I sat down. When he came, though, I gave him the seat by the window because I got off first.  
Turning on my iPod, I tuned everything else out.  
1111111111111111111111111

I studied myself in the mirror. I had dressed in a mini skirt, knee high boots, and a blue, bell sleeved shirt. I applied a thick layer of mascara, the only makeup I wore besides lipgloss.

I made my way down stairs. It was 6:55; Zach should be arriving any minute. Josh was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him. He glanced at me, looked back at the TV, and then did a double take.

"Woah, Ryanne… You look pretty good." I raised my eyebrow.

"Josh, you're my brother. That's just wrong."  
He punched me playfully. "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it."

"I know, and you also know that I was just teasing you. Thanks for the complement though."

He shrugged and grinned. "It's true. I'll bet you anything that'll be the first thing Zach says; 'You look good, Ryanne' he'll say after staring at you." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil." Josh said. He was up and at the door before I could even start to get up. I heard him says, "You must be Zach."

"Uhh, yeah. You must be Ryanne's brother. Josh?"

"Yeah." Zach sounded nervous so I decided I had to go rescue him.

"Hey Zach," I said, coming around the edge of the door. He stared at me for a second.

"Uhhh, You look good, Ryanne." Josh mouthed the words behind him and it was all I could do to stop from laughing.

"Thanks. I see you met my brother, Josh."

"Umm, yeah."

"Right then. Shall we go? Josh, tell mom I'm gone." I grabbed Zach's arm and head towards his car.

"Wow, nice car, Zach." He had a Sebring convertible.

" Yeah. It's not officially mine yet, but my grandparents are giving to me in stages." He seemed a lot more relaxed no that Josh wasn't here. Josh can be intimidating sometimes.

"Sorry about my brother," I said as we got in the car. "He can be a bit over protective at times."

"I could tell. So, how do you like school so far?"

We talked about the school and stuff the rest of the way to the restaurant. Will, Layla, and Ethan were waiting in the parking lot with a girl I didn't recognize. We parked and got out of the car.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I greeted.

"Hey, Ryanne. This is Maj." Will introduced. "She wasn't at school yesterday or today because she was on a trip with her family."

"Hey, Maj. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, shall we go get a table?" Layla suggested.

"Sure." We all agreed.

The Paper Lantern was a quaint little restaurant. Booths lined the walls. Paper lanterns (haha that's where it got its name); you know, those paper ball things that light up; hung above the tables. Smaller tables sat around the room. Most of the tables were empty. Chinese looking-people waited on the tables that people did sit at.

"Welcome to the Paper Lantern." A young Chinese woman greeted us. I couldn't help but grin at the accent. You know, how Chinese people always seem not to pronounce some of their vowels. How cute. "How many are you?"

"Ummm …six" Will said.

"OK. If you follow me…" She led us to a table over in the corner. Nobody was sitting in the booths around us. The woman set out menus for each of us. "Can I get you some drink?"

"Ummm, yeah. I'll have Coke," Will started.

"I'll have herbal tea, please." Layla asked.

"I'll have Sprite." Zach ordered.

"And I'll have the same." Maj and Ethan both said.

Then the lady turned expectantly to me. "Oh, and I'll have ice water please."

"Very good. Be right out." The lady turned and went into the kitchen.

"So, Ryanne, what do you think? Cool place, huh?" Will ventured.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I was studying the menu. "Oh! They have pot stickers! Ummm, I mean won tons. I love those!"

"Don't most Chinese restaurants have won-tons?" Layla asked.

"Surprisingly, no. Most of my favourites don't. I guess I have a new favourite restaurant now!"

There was silence for a few minutes while everyone else decided on what they wanted. The Chinese lady came with our drinks then left again.

After about eight minutes of silence, I suddenly hear, "Hey Warren." I looked up, startled.

Warren was standing by our table, an apron on, his hair pulled back, and a pencil and pad in his hands. So, Warren worked here. And when were people going to mention this small but relatively important fact to me?

"Hey guys." Warren managed to grunt. He looked at me strangely. "What is she doing here?"  
I was taken back momentarily. Although Warren hadn't been the nicest person on the earth, he hadn't been too horrible. He had, after all, shown me around (somewhat).

"Umm… OK?" I started to stand up. "I can see some don't want me here, so maybe I should just leave."

Layla glared at Warren, and he looked instantly ashamed.

"Sorry, Ryanne. I really didn't mean it like that. You just caught me off guard."

Well, he seemed sincere. What's a girl supposed to do when I guy's apologizing? Say 'No' and turn the cold-shoulder? I had to forgive him. It's just not in my nature not to forgive people. Plus, it was after all Warren Peace. Apologizing to me. I would bet you anything he doesn't say sorry that often.

"It's Ok." I said, sitting back down and calming down somewhat. "I don't blame you. I didn't even know about the Paper Lantern until today."

"OK," Warren cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, then…" He seemed to momentarily forget he was supposed to be taking our orders. "Oh yeah… may I take your orders?"

Layla, now that Warren apologized, was perfectly happy. "I'll have the oriental salad." She ordered, smiling happily at him.

"I'll have some of those little egg roll thingys." Zach said, pretending like he knew what he was talking about.

"He means spring rolls." Maj rolled her eyes at Zach. "I'll have chicken lo mein, please."

"Ummm, I'll have Mo Goo Gai Pan, please." Ethan said, handing him the menu.

Then Warren turned to me. "And what can I get for you?"

I smiled shyly. "I'll have an order of won-tons please."

Warren smiled as he wrote down my order. "You like won-tons too? I love them. Which is a plus to working here. If I do say so myself, The Paper Lantern has some of the best won-tons around town." He grinned at me again. "OK, well then… Your order will be right out." He disappeared into the kitchen.1111111111111111111111111

After we had all finished our food, we hung around in the Paper Lantern until closing time. When Warren got off work he hung around and talked. When they finally kicked us out, we all went over to Will's house. His parent's did mind. They were proud he was "socializing with sidekicks." Will just rolled his eyes. Even after the said "sidekicks" helped rescue the school last year, his parents still referred to them as sidekicks. After I had been introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold (they were 'honoured' to meet me), they told Will not to stay up too late and to try not to break anything, and then they went upstairs to bed. We went down to the basement and hung out. We mostly just talked, but some of the guys got on Will's Xbox and raced each other. Finally, after Will beat Ethan, Zach, and even Warren, we realized it was one in the morning. Remembering we had school the next day, we all went our separate ways. Zach dropped my back off at my house.

Going inside, I planned on going straight up to bed, but I heard voices down in the basement, so I decided to check it out. Josh and all his friends were down there watching a movie.

"Do you guys realize what time it is?" I asked.

Jack checked his watch. "1:44. Why do you ask?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, we do have school tomorrow…"

Josh waved – more like flopped – a hand at me. "Whatever. We're in the middle of a Star Wars marathon. Which one's this, Jas?"

Jason checked the box and said with a yawn, "Number five."

Josh looked back at me. "See, only one left."

"OK, whatever. I'm going to bed. If mom knew…"

"She'd kill me, I know, I know."

"Well, then, shouldn't you go to bed?"

"One more yawn episode yawn to go…" Josh said, punctuated with yawns.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow. It's not my fault if you fall asleep in your classes tomorrow… I did warn you after all…"

I walked back upstairs. As I went, I heard Josh mutter "Goody two shoes." Actually it was more like a "Goody twwwoooooooo shoes" as he yawned in the middle of his sentence.

Crawling into bed, I fell asleep almost immediately.

1111111111111111111111

Hmmmmmmm. Review pretty please! I want to know what you thought of that chapter!

AnonymousME2

Graecum est; non potest legi

PS I realize it's moving kinda slow ( I haven't even introduced the bad guy yet) but trust me here. It physically impossible for me to write a 'short story'. even in fifth grade... anyway, just trust me, K?


	8. A New Shadow

Review Replies!

**Gun.God.Angel **I so wish I had a brother like Josh. Unfortunately, I get a pesky little brother. Glad you like it.

**MuM YoU'lL bE mY gUaRdIaN aNgEl In ThE sKy WaTcHiNg OvEr YoUr PoOnChKa **here's your update!

**Mirriam Q. Webster** Thanks. Star Wars marathons seem fun. I personally have never had one. I have, however, had a Lord of the Rings marathon. It was fun. Anyway…

**Sheik101**Glad you like it!

**FireoniInu **Wow, thanks for the compliment. Glad you like it.

I love getting reviews . But I just saw, for about every 46 people that reads my story, only one reviews. ahem ahem needs to change. Thanks for those who do review! Love you muchly!

111111111111111111111111111111111111

My alarm went off at quarter to 7. After I showered and got ready, I went downstairs. Grabbing a pop-tart, I went downstairs to grab my bag from where I had dropped it yesterday. In the basement, I found Josh and gang dead asleep, spread all over the room.

I smirked, leaning up against the doorframe.

Josh kicked Jack in his sleep and they both started to wake up. They both sat up, groaning and yawning, and looked around groggily.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauties." I grinned at them from the doorway. "Hate to say it, but…I told you so."

Josh tried to reply with a sarcastic comment, but he was interrupted by a yawn.

By this time, all of the guys were yawning and gradually sitting up.

Yawning yet again, Jack asked, "What time is it?"

I checked my watch. "Hmmm…7:20."

Suddenly all the guys were awake. Chris G. gaped at me. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Bus comes in 10 minutes. Better hurry if you're going to catch it."

There was a mad rush for the bathroom and I almost got trampled by a stampede of guys.

"Whoa, calm down. There IS more than one bathroom in this house. There's three upstairs, if some of you want to CALMLY follow me, I'll show you."

"No there ain't! Not mine!" I rolled my eyes and under my breath muttered 'isn't.' Jack and Chris G. followed me upstairs. I pointed Chris to the hall bathroom then took Jack upstairs to use my bathroom.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wow, nice room, Ryanne," Jack said teasingly.

My room was painted a sky blue with white accents. It wasn't that bad. If you ignore the fact that it was covered in clothes.

"Hey," I said. "I had a major clothes crisis this morning."

"I can see that."

"Bathroom's right there." I said, picking up clothes. "You better hurry, you only have 5 minutes." He went into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard water running and after what seemed like 30 seconds later, the water shut off.

"That was quick," I said. I was sitting cross legged on my bed, waiting for him to finish.

"Hey, I'm a guy," he replied. I rolled my eyes. A minute later, he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"That was also quick. How'd you do that? You didn't go in with a change of clothes."

"Quick change. You should be learning that this year sometime."

"Oh, OK. 2 minutes. Let's go gather the guys." I looked up at him. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at me strangely.

For a second, Jack didn't realize I was looking at him. After a couple seconds, he realized and looked away quickly.

"Let's go," he said.

I raised my eyebrow. "OK…"

He acted like nothing had happened. I shrugged, jumped up and headed downstairs, dragging him behind me.

Downstairs, we found Josh, Chris and the rest of the guys in the kitchen. They were all cradling cups of coffee. They all looked dead.

Walking in, I took their cups from them and set them on the counter.

"Ok, c'mon guys, time to go." I grabbed Josh and Jason by their arms, and Jack herded the rest out the door.

When we got to the bus stop, I checked my watch. 7:33. The bus should have been here 3 minutes ago.

I sat down on the side walk. Josh and guys looked more alive now, one they were in the fresh air.

"If you guys made miss the bus, you're dead."

Josh sat down next to me. "Oh, chill. It wouldn't be the end of the world. Plus it's not our fault." He yawned.

"Mmmhhhmmm, yeah. If I hadn't gotten you out of the door, mom would've killed me."

Jack sat down on the other side of me and put an arm around my shoulder. "You did good. Don't worry; I didn't hear the bus go by. I'm sure it didn't."

I smiled. " I'm sure. You better hope so, or else you'll go first. Oh, and by the way, it's 'well'." I teased, nudging him.

"Huh," he realized his mistake and grinned, pulling me closer. "Right. I'm sorry, Professor."

Suddenly, the wind blew; causing the leaves to stir and it dropped a few degrees. I shivered, and Jack pulled me even closer.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, until we heard that wonderful sound, the sound I never thought I would be happy to hear: the sound of the bus.

The bus pulled up and opened its doors. When the bus driver saw all of us sitting there, he made a face and looked back.

"We only have five empty seats," he said. Josh jumped up and he, both Chris', Evan, Ben, and Jason were on the bus before Jack and I could move. The bus driver grinned at us. "Sorry, guys. I'll call another bus and have someone pick you up. Just wait here." He closed the doors and waved as he drove off.

I had started to get up. I sat back down, saying, "That was nice."

Jack was staring at me again. "Well, at least we're together."

I looked at him curiously, but before I could say anything, it started raining. I groaned.

"Oh, no. One more thing to ruin my day."

Jack got up and pulled my up. For a second, he just stared into my eyes. Then we realized it was still raining and we both ran back to my house. When we got there, I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I'm sure I didn't lock it," I said, struggling with the door. Jack came up the steps to help me. We both tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Jack shrugged. "You must have accidentally locked it on your way out." He sat down in the driest spot under the overhang. "Might as well get comfortable. We can see if the bus comes from here." He pulled me down next to him. I realized I was shivering violently from the cold. Jack pulled me close to him and I lay my head against his chest. He was really warm and it felt good hearing his deep, smooth heartbeat. We didn't say anything, he just held me.

After awhile, I gently drifted off to sleep.  
1111111111111111111111111111

"You have done well. Everything has worked as planned. She has fallen straight into our trap. Now for the next step." The shadow watched the sleeping girl out of the window of the house. The other shadow bowed slightly.

"As you wish," he said.

The first shadow inclined his head slightly, then disappeared. The other shadow stood for a minute, looking at the girl through the window, before she started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.


	9. Author's note

Was it something I said? Reviews seem to be scarce now a days. Maybe it's just my story... please please PLEASE review. If my story sucks, please review and tell me so I can make it better. If you have any questions, tips, comments, please review and tell me. Please...

Ok, so I've writen myself into a corner. Already. But never fear, I will get out of it. School has been really busy so I haven't had much time to write, but school ends in 4 days, so I'll write more. Expect the next update in... 1-2 weeks.

Bloodytear89 pointed out to me that the last chapter was sort of confusing. Well, I'll try and clear up some of that now.

First question, is Jack evil or is he completly clueless?

Well, Everything will be explained in the next few chapters. Just wait.

Second question, who exactly was gone when she (Ryanne) woke up?

_The first shadow inclined his head slightly, then disappeared. The other shadow stood for a minute, looking at the girl through the window, before she started to wake up._

_When she opened her eyes, he was gone._

The shadow ("he") was gone when Ryanne woke up.

Hope that clarified some things for you, Bloodytear89. Thank you all my reviewers. Thank you for your patience.

Anonymousme2

PS. the next few chapters should be long ones.


	10. Sudden Sickness

So, this chapter isn't as long as I would have hoped... I'm going to be gone next week, so I wanted to get this out before I left. I'll make the next one longer, I promise...

Please review!

* * *

When the rain stopped, I gradually woke up. Looking around, I wondered where Jack had gone. Shaking myself fully awake, I stood up. Where was everybody? The street was deadly silent, almost like a ghost town. A shiver ran up my spine and I turned around. There was no one behind me. Strange. I turned around again and jumped. Jack was standing there. 

"Wow, you scared me. Where were you?"

Jack smiled. "My power is teleportation. Well, part of my power is anyway."

"What do you mean, 'part of'?"

Jack smiled again. "You'll find out later."

"OK…? Well, so what are we supposed to do now?"

Suddenly we heard a car engine coming down the road. I'd have known that engine anywhere. It was my mom.

"You'd better go." I told him. "My mom would kill us if she knew we missed school and were together. Alone."

Jack smiled slightly. Suddenly, he pulled me into a kiss. I was startled at first but then I gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck. All of a sudden, he was gone. I smiled.

I heard mom's car pull into the driveway and her door shut.

"Honey, you OK?" she called as she got grocery bags out of the car. I followed her inside and into the kitchen. "Why are you home, honey?" she asked. I helped her to put groceries away.

I sighed. "Well, Josh had some of his friends over last night and they slept in late so I woke them up but we only had a few minutes until the bus came and when the bus came it only had a few seats so I got left home and it rained and…"

Mom put her hands up. "Whoa, honey. Slow down. If you're worried I'm mad you missed school, I'm not."

"You're not mad I missed school?"

Mom smiled. "No. It's only the third day, I'm sure you can make it up. I just let the school know."

"OK…" I sighed, about ready to start my story all over again. Suddenly, I felt weak and very cold. "Ummm, I-I…" with that darkness overwhelmed me and I passed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Is she all right?" I heard mom say. I opened my eyes.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She needs to stay in bed for at least a day, though."

"Thank you doctor. I'll call you if we have any questions."

"Mom?" I said, starting to sit up. The doctor and mom turned around. Mom rushed over to my side.

"Honey, are you all right?" she asked, making me lay back down.

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened?"

"I – we – don't know. You just collapsed."

"You seem to have a case of… fainting?" The doctor said.

"I feel perfectly fine. What time is it?" I asked.

"About seven," mom answered. Turning to the doctor she said, "thank you for your help, doctor. I think we'll be fine now. You said she needs to stay home tomorrow?"

"Well," The doctor scratched his head. "She seems fine, now. I think she can go back to school tomorrow… I must admit, I have never seen anything like this before. Usually people who have just fainted feel… tired, or at least a little disoriented."

"Yes, well… Thank you again, doctor, for your help." She escorted him out of the room. I could hear them talking all the way down to the front door.

I settled down into my bed. Maybe the doctor was right, maybe I did just faint… Or maybe… At the moment, thinking was too much. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the headache that had just hit me. within a few minutes, I fell asleep again.

* * *

Well, I promise the next chapter will be longer... 


	11. A Boring Day

Despite feeling fine after yesterday's fainting spell, Mom made me stay home from school today. She said I should rest for at least a day. She had called the school and worked everything out. The school said it was fine if I stayed home and said they would arrange a tutor to catch me up on stuff I missed. Mom had to go in for a meeting with a client, though.

So I pretty much had nothing to do today. I slept in pretty late this morning – till about 10:45. I got up and had a really late breakfast – which consisted on milk and cookies. By the time I had finished, it was 11:30. I decided to watch a movie then. I decided on Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King extended version since it was 4 hours, 11 minutes long. It would pass the time quite nicely.

I ran down to the basement to get the DVD then ran back up to my room. Mom had moved the little TV from Josh's room into my room for the day. She said that if the whole point of staying home today was to stay in bed, it made no sense to go all the way to the basement to watch a movie or TV. It was perfectly fine with me, but I wasn't sure Josh would be that happy about it.

I popped in the DVD and started the movie. Return of the King is probably my favourite out of the trilogy. I started the movie and immersed my self in Middle Earth. For a few hours at least.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

By the time the movie was over, Josh was just getting home from school. I ran down stairs to meet him. I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning since I was asleep both yesterday afternoon and this morning.

"Hey, Josh!" I said as he came in.

"Hey, sis. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He sort-of half hugged me as he came in.

"I feel fine, thanks for asking," I said sarcastically, punching him playfully. "I've been in bed all day and I'm kind of getting bored of my bedroom."

"I'm glad you're okay, sis," he replied, also sarcastically. I punched him again, this time harder. "Ow! That hurt!" he whined playfully.

"Oh, come on. I didn't hit you THAT hard."

He grinned and shrugged and headed into the kitchen for some food. That boy eats a lot. I'm sure he's going to eat us out of house and home someday.

"So, how's the girlfriend?" I asked him, teasing him.

"Who, Jessica?" He said, as if he had forgotten about her. "She's good. Cute as ever." He spotted the cookies and grabbed some. "Aw, they're not warm, he said as his face fell some-what.

"Mom's at a meeting with a client. Must be one of the one's who can't decide on anything – she's been there all day."

"Right, well… I have homework to do, so I'll be up in my bedroom if you need me." He grabbed his backpack and took the stairs two at a time to get upstairs. I heard him drop his backpack on the floor of his room. I started to head down to the basement to get another movie.

"Ryanne!" Josh yelled from upstairs. "Where's my TV?"

I grinned. I knew he wouldn't be happy. "In my bedroom." I replied. "And before you start blaming me, mom moved it. But I thought you were doing homework? You can't do your homework while watching TV."

"You sound like mom." He retorted. I heard him go into my room and move the TV back into his room. Well, there goes the movie idea. I went upstairs, looked around my room in boredom, and decided to take a shower.

11111111111111111111111111111

After an hour-long shower, I felt a lot better, not to mention cleaner. I slipped on some sweatpants and a hoodie. I went downstairs and heard mom in the kitchen.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked, going into the kitchen. She was making brownies, so I assumed the meeting hadn't gone too well. Mom always made brownies when she was upset.

"Ok," she said, which surprised me. "It could have gone better, but it was OK. The…lady," she looked about ready to call lady something she shouldn't have, " couldn't make up her mind. When she finally did decide, she kept changing her mind two minutes later. She got mad at me because I didn't make a certain type of European cuisine. She was about to fire me, but I convinced her not to. I told her I'd take care of the European food she wanted. She wants a specific type of paprika – some from Budapest, Hungary. Now I have to figure out some way to paprika from Hungary in less than a week."

Mom looked about ready to curse, she was so stressed. I had never heard mom curse in my life.

"Oh." I said simply, not knowing how to respond to her stressful day. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I said and ran to the front door. I unlocked it and opened it.

"Oh, hey, Layla." I said, a little bit surprised.

"Hey, Ryanne. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, thanks. How do you know about it though?"

"I don't know how, but pretty much the whole school knows about it. I think it has something to do with your brother's friend, Jack."

"Huh," I said, puzzled. How did Jack know about it? Unless… No, that can't be it. "Oh, do you want to come in?" I opened the door wider, inviting Layla in.

"Sure." Layla said, coming inside. I led her into the kitchen.

"Layla, meet Mom. Mom, meet Layla. Layla is a friend from school."

Mom smiled at Layla. Mom was just putting the brownies into the oven. "Nice to meet you, Layla. These brownies will be ready in about half and hour, if you're staying."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fletcher," Layla said, politely.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," I said, leading her upstairs.

* * *

So, how was it? You should get the next chapter with in the next week. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was out of town for a week, back in town for a week but my grandparents were here so I was really busy, back out of town, and really busy the next week. So anyway, hoped you like.

By the way, I'm going to start putting the reviewers replies at the bottom, so if you didn't review (shame on you!) and don't have a reply, you can just skip this part and scroll down to the bottom to review! Thanks muchly to everyone who reviewed!

I don't remember when I last replied to reviews, so I'll just start with the reviews from chapter 8.

-chapter 8 reviews-

RaevenMoon: Thanks so much for reviewing. You'll find out who the shadow is... later. I don't know exactly when. Some times I think this story has a mind of its own. (hehe)

MuM YoU'lL bE mY gUaRdIaN aNgEl In ThE sKy WaTcHiNg OvEr Me YoUr PoOnChKa (who I noticed changed her name to RIP MuM i love you so much): hehe (laughs evilly) Thank you so much for being one of my regular reviewers! I love you!

Witty Nickname: I love the nickname by the way. Thanks! Here's another update!

bloodytear89: I know I sort of replied to your review in chapter 9. Thanks for reviewing!

-chapter 9 reviews-

honeyduck: Thanks for reviewing! Here's an update!

Kara Adar: Yeah, that part ( the part about watching all 6 star wars in one night) might not be reallistic. But I can say that it is possible to watch all 3 3 hour+ Lord of the Rings movies in one day (or night). I've done it! lol. thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it

Tiger Cat: thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far. I try to make the characters - especially Ryanne - realistic, so I'm glad she is! thanks again

bloodytear89: Thanks again for reviewing and commenting on the confusing bits. It helped me see how my writing an be confusing. Of course, it's not confusing to me because I know exactly what I meant and such! lol Let me know if any other parts are confusing!

- chapter 10 reviews -

no reviews? that's sad...

thanks again to everybody who reviewed! hopefully I'll figure out a way to make this section not so long and get more story. Please review!


	12. Boys, boys, boys

"Well, this is it," I said, leading Layla into my room. "Very exciting, isn't it." I observed, scanning my room.

"It's not bad. I like it – it's cute." Layla smiled as she also scanned my room. I blushed slightly as I realized I still had clothes on my floor. Layla seemed like the type of person that never had ANYTHING on the floor.

"Exactly." I said, sitting on my bed. "This was the little girl's room of the people who lived here before – it's just a tad bit too… little-kid-ish for me."

Layla just smiled as she sat down next to me. "We'll do something about that later. So… do you like the school so far?"

"Why does everybody seem to ask me that?" I asked.

Layla grinned. "Maybe it's because you're new?" she suggested.

"Oh, right. Well, the school seems pretty cool. I'm so glad I meet you guys, though. I would've been lost without you guys befriending me."

Layla smiled again. She was just a little bundle of smiles, wasn't she? Nothing wrong with smiling, though. : ) "Hey, no problem. So…" she began, getting a girly grin on her face. "Do you _like _anyone at school? Or at least think they're hot?"

"Layla, I haven't known you that long, but still, I'm shocked at you. You didn't seem the type of girl to want to talk about guys. But, yes, there are a few 'hot' guys' – as you refer to them – at school…"

Layla grinned wider. "Knew it. So, who do you like?"

"Well," I began, turning to face her. She repositioned so we were both sitting cross-legged, facing each other on my bed. And we commenced to talk about boys for over an hour.

(hehe, you don't get to know who she likes… but you might have a guess…)

"So anyway, enough about guys…" Layla said, changing subjects, " I've been wondering – Is black your natural color? With red and blue streaks in it?" She teased. She knew it wasn't my natural color.

"No, but…" I began, but I was interrupted by Josh knocking on the door. He didn't even wait for an answer, but pushed the door open.

"Ryanne, dinner. Hurry before the food gets cold…" he trailed off as he saw Layla. He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. Josh, this is Layla. Layla, this is Josh, my brother. Oh, and Josh, Layla is Will's _girlfriend_." I said, putting emphases on 'girlfriend'. Josh just stuck his tongue out at me, said hey to Layla, and made his way downstairs. Layla gave me a puzzled look.

I shrugged as I got up off the bed. Layla followed me. "Josh has this theory that pretty much every guy, including Will, have watched me/checked me out. I assured him that Will had a girlfriend though." I assured her.

Layla smiled and shrugged. "He's right. Pretty much every guy in the school has checked you out. Except Will." She added, smiling. "Why wouldn't they? You're pretty much _gorgeous_." She said.

I rolled my eyes. We had just gotten to the dining room, though, so I whispered "We'll talk about this later."

Layla smiled. "Well, thank you so much for letting me come over, Ryanne. I had a lot of fun. Sorry for intruding, Mrs. Fletcher. I should probably be going now…"

Mom shook her head. "No, no. Please stay for dinner." I noticed mom a planned on Layla staying for dinner and so set an extra place at the table.

Layla smiled shyly. "Ok. Let me just call my mom and see if it's ok with her."

Mom led her into the kitchen so she could use the phone. After a minute or two, they came back in.

"Mom said it was OK." She said, smiling at me.

"Great!" I said. "I can't believe I didn't think to ask you earlier – I guess I was too busy with… stuff." I grinned at Layla and we both laughed. Mom looked at us weirdly. I recovered from laughing and said, "Sorry, inside joke," Smiling at Layla again.

(So they sat down to dinner, Dad came home, blah blah blah, sorry, don't feel like explaining the exciting details of dinner. Ryanne's parents basically asked Layla a lot of questions – about her powers, her parents, etc. Anyway, on with the story!)

"Wow, your parents are pretty cool," Layla said as we went back up to my room after dinner. "Anyway, I should head home soon."

"Hey, why don't you spend the night here? We can go over to your house later and get your stuff and clothes for tomorrow."

Layla's smiled brightly. "That would be pretty cool. We can head over there later. So, before dinner we were talking about how every guy in the school thinks you're hot. Any comments?"

I blushed. "When did it turn from 'pretty much every guy at school has checked you out' to 'every guy in school thinks your hot'?"

"Well, that's what the guys are thinking when they check you out. You're hot. Oh, yeah, and we were also talking about you're hair." She picked up a stray lock of my hair and made a face playfully.

I smiled. "Well, before I started school, and even the first day of school, I was going through a phase. I think it was you and your friends being so mnice to me that brought my out of it. It's called the 'depressed phase.' I consists of wearing all black, dying your hair black, avoiding all contact with human beings, and being pretty much a jerk. Hey," I said as Layla gave me a look," You try moving across the ocean, leaving all your friends and your old school."

Layla held her hands up. "Ok, ok. Chill."

I smiled. "So, I want to dye my hair, but I haven't had time or any idea what color."

Layla got an evil grin – or at least I thought it was an evil grin. "Oh, I don't like that." I said hesitantly. "What are you thinking, Layla?"

She smiled. So maybe the grin wasn't evil. "I thinking we're going to dye your hair. Come on. Let's go shopping." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I smiled. We were going to have fun. I grabbed my credit/debit card and cell phone of my dresser and headed downstairs with Layla.

"Hey, mom?" I said going into the kitchen. "Can Layla spend the night?" I asked.

"Sure, honey." She replied, smiling, " As long as it's alright with her parents."

"Great. OK, my and Layla are going to run over to her house, plus we have to run over to the store to pick up some things." Layla and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok." Mom said. "As long as you're back by ten. Oh, and do you have a way to get to those places?" Our faces fell. Mom saw our expressions and smiled. "Ask Josh to take you." Suddenly, Layla's face lit up again and she smiled.

"Oh, don't bother Josh. We'll get Will to take us."

I grinned again and gave her my cell phone to call Will. Isn't that pitiful, two 16-year-old girls who can't drive… Layla hung up and handed me my phone back.

"He said he'd be here in a few minutes."

"Let's go wait outside." I suggested. "Bye, mom!"

(OK, normally, I would've stopped with the chaptereither a while ago or now, but I like you so I'm going to continue. Plus, I'm on a roll, so _don't stop me now!_ breaks into song and dance _I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball! Don't stop me now! If you want to have a good time, just give me a call!_… OK, I'm done now. Props to anyone who can name the song. (PS. Song lyrics are in italic) Anyway, I've bored you long enough. Onto the story!)

Layla and I sat on the front steps.

"So…" Layla began. "What else do we need to get?"

I shrugged. "Well, you need all your clothes and makeup and stuff from your house…"

"Make-up! That's it! I was meaning to ask you, do you even _wear _make-up?"

"Sometimes. Mostly mascara and lip gloss. I've never really known how to put on make-up."

Layla got that evil grin on her face again. "What would you say if I said I can show you how to put on make-up to make you look beautiful?"

"I would say I don't believe you."

Layla just smiled. "You just wait. I'm going to give you a total makeover. The guys won't even recognize you tomorrow, but they'll check you out all over again."

I shrugged. "OK."

Just then Will pulled up in his car.

As we were walking to the car Layla said "OK, here's the plan. We're not going to tell Will about what we are up to. We'll have him run by my house, and I can grab my stuff, then we'll go to the store. We'll make him wait in the car while we go in, then he can take us home. But remember, it's going to be a surprise."

I nodded and we both smiled as we got into the car. I was surprised to see Warren sitting in the front seat.

"Hey, girls," Will greeted. "Warren was over at my house, so he came along. What are you girls smiling about?" he asked, suspiciously.

Layla and I looked at each other and burst into giggles. Will just rolled his eyes and started driving.

After a few minutes Layla and I recovered to the point we could actually talk. Layla spoke first.

"Ok, so Will, drop by my house so I can grab stuff to sleep over at Ryanne's. then take us to the store."

Will raised his eyebrow and looked at Layla in the rear view mirror.

Layla put on a puppy dogface and said "Please? Oh, most handsome boyfriend of mine?"

Will couldn't help but smile at that and nodded in consent. "So, what have you girls been up to?"

Layla and I just smiled. "Oh, just talking," I said.

Will and Warren looked at each other. Warren looked back at us. "For almost 5 hours? Didn't Layla go over to your house at 4?"

Layla and I looked at each other. "Was it really that long?" Layla asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Will answered. (Who answers a rhetorical question?) He rolled his eyes. Warren looked at us weirdly. "What do girls talk about for 5 hours?"

We just smiled. Right then, we pulled up to Layla's house.

11111111111111111111111111111

So, how was that? Sorry it's a little late, but I've been really busy. School starts again August 14... uggg... And now I have a new 2 1/2 month old puppy to take care of...

By the way, today's my birthday! so you should be glad you're getting an update on my birthday when there's so many other things I could be doing... (not really, it's pretty late, so all the fun stuff is over) Guess how old I am! I won't actually tell you how old I am, but I want to know how old you guys think I am. Someone told me you can tell how old a person is by their writing style. So, guess! I might say who was closest...who knows.

Review time!

**aragornsgirll **Thanks for your comments! You'll just have to wait and see if Jake is bad...

**MGT** Thanks for reviewing!

**RIP MuM i love you so much** Thanks for reviewing! One of my faithful reviewers... hmm how was it confusing? I hope not too confusing... thanks again!


	13. Shopping! And a chat with Mr Peace

Layla jumped out of the car to go gather her stuff. Will followed her inside. Warren and I sat in silence for a while. Getting tired of Warren's distance, I started a conversation.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked, innocently.

Warren turned and looked at me, obviously thinking. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just... I'm usually not very social. I don't talk to people I don't know and I usually come of like a jerk to them because of it."

"You seem perfectly social around Will, Layla and them."

Warren smiled." In freshman year, Will stood up Layla on a date. The date was at the Paper Lantern. I had time off so I came and talked to Layla. Back then, Will and Layla weren't going out. Layla had a _huge _crush on Will, but he was completely oblivious. So, to make Will jealous, Layla and I went to homecoming together. I should add that Will and I were enemies back then, so I would do anything to get to him. Even go to some dumb school dance with perky Layla. At the dance, a girl named Gwen Grayson turned out to be a villain. Will and I ended up working together to defeat her. Since then..." He smiled, remembering, "Will and I have been best friends."

I smiled. "Cool. So does that mean we're going to have to become friends before you'll like me or actually talk to me?"

Warren smiled slightly. "We're talking now aren't we?" I smiled back.

We fell silent, waiting for Will and Layla to come out.

After a minute, I said, "So what were you and Will doing at his house?"

Warren turned to looked at me and smirked. "If you girls won't tell us what you were doing, what makes you think I'll tell you what _we _ were doing?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well," I started, "We did tell you. We were talking."

Warren raised his eyebrow incredulously. "For 5 hours? What do girls talk about for that long?"

I smiled knowingly. "Oh, just... stuff."

Warren rolled his eye at me.

After another minute of silence, Will and Layla came out. as they got in to car, Warren said, "What took you so long? Were you making out or something?"

Will rolled his eyes and started the car. "No, but Layla seemed to find it necessary to gather every item of makeup she owns." Layla winked at me and we giggled.

Warren looked back at us. "What now? What is it with girls and giggling?" That just made us giggle more.

It only took us a few minutes to get to the store. As Will pulled around to find a parking spot, Layla said, " Drop us off at the entrance. You guys wait in the car. We'll only be a few minutes."

Will and Warren looked at each other, then shrugged and Will pulled up to the front of the store. Layla and I jumped out. We waved as Will pulled away to go find a parking spot.

We looked at each other and laughed as we went into the store. It was just a drugstore, but it had everything we needed. "Ok," Layla started, "Hair coloring...hair coloring..." We scanned to aisles.

"Aisle 2," I said and we headed over there.

"Ok," Layla said once we stood in front of the hair stuff. "What color do you want? What color is your hair originally?"

"It's a light brown. Not a very pretty color though."

Layla just smiled. "Anything is prettier than black - with red and blue streaks. OK, so we can go... blond? Although I don't know how that would turn out, since your hair is black right now. Plus you don't seem like a blond to me..."

I smiled and laughed to myself. Layla sure is a funny one. Layla continued looking through the colors as I just watched. I scanned to aisle until I saw a color I liked. I picked it up.

"Layla..." I said, trying to catch her attention. "Layla...LAYLA!" I finally yelled. She looked at me, grinning slightly. "What about this color?" She took the package from me and held it up against my head, trying to imagine what it would look like. She smiled.

"I think you'll look wonderful. Ok, so that's covered... What else did we need?" She started to walk back towards the front.

I laughed at her. "You said you were going to show me how to put makeup on." She grinned.

"Right. OK, makeup is this way... you can chose to colors. I won't be as crazy about it. But I might suggest... (she suggested a color of makeup that would bring out Ryanne's eyes and go really well with her skin and hair. hehe you don't get to know what color until later... hehe)

After we had gotten all the necessities in makeup, we went and checked out up front. We had the lady double bag it so the guys couldn't see what we had gotten. The lady smiled when we told her what we were doing.

"Have fun, girls!" She said and waved as we left. We waved back.

"Now, where is Will..." Layla said as she scanned to parking lot. "Oh, there he is."

We headed over to the car. "So... I wonder what everyone will think tomorrow at school," I said. Layla smiled.

We got in the car and Will and Warren looked at us, wondering what we had gotten. We just smiled. Seeing that we weren't saying anything, Will asked, "So, what was the emergency? Why did we have to come to the store at 9 at night?"

Layla smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out at school tomorrow."

111111111111111111111111111111

When we got to my house, Will and Warren waved and drove of, still with a puzzled expression on their faces. Layla and I smiled at each other and ran up to my room.

"Hi Mom, Hi Josh, we're going to be up in my room if anyone needs us!" I shouted as we ran up the stairs. When we got to my room, we locked the door. Didn't want Josh - or mom for that matter - seeing me until we were done.

We dumped to bag from the store on my bed. Layla grabbed the hair color, and we headed to the bathroom.

(I actually have no idea how to dye hair, I've never done it myself, so I'll leave that part out.)

After we were done with my hair, I looked in the mirror. I gasped and hugged Layla. "Thank you, Layla! I love it!"

She smiled. "No problem. Ok, now for makeup..."

-----------------------------------

So, how was that? Sorry, you don't get to know what she looks like! yet... anyway...

I got two reviews... and I updated on my birthday... It's OK though. I'm over it.

Review Replies!

aragornsgirll: Thanks for the review! Reviews make my feel warm and fuzzy inside... Next chapter you'll find out what she looks like...

RIP MuM i love you so much: Thanks! I love reviews... thank you for reviewing faithfully!


	14. Getting Ready

Ok, sorry this is so late. I could bore you with long excuses, so I'm going to. School stated, and it's been hectic. I have an essay due tomorrow and another due Monday, so be thankful I'm taking time out of my busy schedule to write. Actually, I had this chapter written on my sister's computer, but then she went back to college and deleted it from her computer without emailing to me. Grr. Anyway, here's your next chapter!

* * *

The morning after our sleepover, Layla and I were exhausted. We had stayed up until about 4 in the morning, at which point we crashed. Layla shook me a wake at quarter to six.

"Go away," I moaned, "It's too early."

"Get up, silly, we have to get you ready for school today!" I could just hear the smile and excitement in her voice. Oh goody, she's a morning person.

"Can't I just wear a hoodie and jeans today? I only need 5 minutes to get ready. I don't even have to shower." I groaned as Layla turned on the light and pulled my pillow closer around my head.

"Ryanne…" I could hear her voice changing tones and looked up at her, blinking against the light. She looked really serious, and then she grinned and dumped a pitcher of water on me.

"Ohhhh… you're going to get it…" I got up and prepared to chase Layla around the house. She held her hands up in front of her.

"Hey! I had to get you up somehow! You're up and awake now aren't you?" I sighed. She has a point.

"OK, fine, I suppose I won't kill you. Goodness, I'm too forgiving…"

Layla smiled brightly. "Good. Now go get a shower, then I'll help you with your outfit and makeup and stuff."

"Well, aren't we little miss bossy…" I muttered as I went into the bathroom. Obviously I'm not a morning person.

After I showered, I was fully awake. I redressed in my pajamas and came out of the bathroom to find Layla going through my closet. She turned when she heard me and smiled brightly.

"Good. I'll let you decide on your outfit." I smiled and rolled my eyes. What she really meant is she would pretend to let me pick my outfit and then take over and basically dress me. Layla smiled and resumed going through my closet. I went over to my dresser and looked through my clothes, trying to pick out a shirt. Suddenly, Layla screamed. I turned quickly, thinking one of the closet monsters (I swear, my closet has monsters) had attacked her. Instead I found her hold up one of my shirts, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Ryanne! I absolutely LOVE this shirt! Can I wear it today?" She looked at me hopefully. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded. She smiled wider (if that was possibly) and came over and hugged me.

"In fact," I said, smiling at her reaction, " You can even keep it. I never wear it anyway. But only if I can wear something of yours today."

Layla's smile grew even wider (her face looked about ready to split in half) and she nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you SO much Ryanne!"

I shrugged and headed over to her bag. She seemed to have brought every piece of clothing she owned.

After a few minutes of silence, in which we were looking through the other person's stuff, I had found a really cute skirt of Layla's and had grabbed a shirt of mine to go with it. Layla had already dressed in the shirt she found in my closet and a pair of jeans. The shirt she had found was sort of oriental looking, which I thought fit Layla's personality.

After I changed, Layla sat me down to do my makeup. We chatted idly as she put on makeup. I thought it looked too dramatic, but Layla said that was just because I never wear makeup.

Oh, if you're wondering, Layla actually does wear makeup. Even though she's vegetarian and an animal rights activist and all that, if the makeup hasn't been tested on animals, she cool with it. So, anyway…

So, after Layla was down with my makeup, we raided our jewelry stashes and picked the perfect accessories to go with our outfits. By then, it was 7:10, so we headed down stairs to get some food before school.

"Hey, mom." Mom was in the kitchen, as always. She had baked cinnamon rolls for us this morning. My mom makes the BEST cinnamon rolls in the world, I must say.

"Hi honey. Hi Layla. How did you sleep last night?" We shrugged, since we had already taken huge bites out of a roll. Mom looked at us suspiciously. "How late you girls stay up last night?"

Layla and I just looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, who's this pretty girl standing in my kitchen?" I heard Josh say from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around. He pretended to look shocked and then smiled broadly. "Hey little sis. Layla worked some magic on you last night." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that a good thing? Or an insult?" I pretended to be angry. He held his hands defensively in front of him.

"It's defiantly a good thing. You look really good. I might have my hands full trying to keep all of the guys at school off of you."

Then we realized it was already 7:25. Josh grabbed a roll and we headed out to the bus. "Bye, Layla! Bye, children! Have fun at school today!" Mom called behind us.

* * *

So that's all you get right now. I have to go finish my essay. I'm sorry again it's late. I realize my chapters are short… sorry… they'll get longer… I promise. I'll make the next one AT LEAST five pages. Or maybe that's too long… And, again, you're going to have to hold off until next time to find out what the completely made-over Ryanne looks like. You'll just have to review!

Also, tell me who you think Ryanne should end up with. I haven't quite decided yet….

Oh yes, **Review Replies!**

**Unknown** (nguyenphan)hmmmm…mystery person huh? Joking about so far or about good chapter? Lol, I know what you mean. Thank you for reviewing!

**Aragornsgirll: ** hehe I left you hanging again! Well, hang in there… I promise you'll get to know what she looks like next chapter. Thank you for reviewing faithfully!

**Unknown (**same as above): (chapter 7 review) thank you again!

**Smokeydog: **thank you so much for your review! It made me feel very good… ; )

**Kara Adar: **thanks! It's not necessarily soon per say…but anyway… next one won't be so long before I update. Yes, school started early… thanks again.

**Bluefire-redwater: **sorry you didn't get to know what she looks like this chapter… I didn't realize I would disappoint so many people… I promise…next chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**Starjoyce19: **Thank you for reviewing!


	15. Making an Appearance

Warren's POV

I watched as the bus approached Ryanne's stop. I was still really curious about what the girls did last night. I couldn't see her as she got on, but as se started to walk back towards the back, I saw her. My jaw unintentionally dropped. She was gorgeous. I could see all the other guys checking her out as she walked back here. All the girls just looked at her in awe. After a second, I realized my mouth was opened and closed it.

Ryanne smiled when she got to my seat and at next to me. Layla sat in the seat in front of us. I just looked at Ryanne in shock and awe. When she realized I was staring at her, she looked down and blushed.

"Wow. Ryanne, you look..." I started. "Wow."

Ryanne smiled again and blushed even deeper. "Thanks, I guess?"

Layla smiled. "Of course she looks 'Wow' as you so tactfully put it. I helped her." Layla smiled proudly. "Oh, and Hun, the correct answer when a guy complements you is 'Thank you.'"

Ryanne smiled and rolled her eyes at her. "Fine then." she turned to me. "Thank you for the complement, Warren."

I smiled and roll my eyes at the two of them. "You're quite welcome, Ryanne. I'm sure you're going to get a lot of complements today."

Ryanne's POV

There was a second of silence while the bus started to fly. The immature freshmen screamed and lifted their arms like it was a roller coaster. We all rolled our eyes at them.

"Um, so this is what you guys got at the store last night?"

Layla nodded, bouncing. "Yes. Don't you think she looks great? This is also what we talked about for 5 hours yesterday. Well, that, and some other stuff..." She looked at me knowingly and we both giggled.

Warren shrugged. He was probably think something along the lines of 'Whatever. Women are confusing.' "Yeah, that color suits you Ryanne. And I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation."

Layla and I laughed and changed the conversation. We talked about pretty much nothing until we got to the school.

Lash's POV

It was just a normal day at school. Or at least that's what it started out to be. Speed and me were just fooling around, torturing freshies, when I saw a really hot girl out of the corner of my eye. I hit Speed in the stomach and pointed her out. We both stared at her.

"Isn't that the Scottie? Ryanne?" Speed said.

I gaped. It was! I hadn't realized that... "Duh. You just now figured that out?" I said. Speed looked 'sad' for a millisecond, then we went back to staring.

She defiantly had changed from yesterday. I mean, she was hot before, but now she was... wow. No words to describe it. She had dyed her hair from black to a light auburn color, highlighted with blond. She had actually put makeup on, which made her eyes pop and made her look ever hotter. She had a knee length skirt on with layered shirts on top.

Ryanne's POV

I felt sort of uncomfortable as Layla, Warren and I got off the bus and walked over to where the guys were sitting. All the guys stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me. Even those jerks, Lash and Speed. Will was even staring at me. Layla rolled her eyes and went over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. After a second, all the guys stopped staring and everything went back to normal. Or semi-normal.

Wow. I'm so incredibly sorry how late this is. School just kind overwhelmed me. Also sorry how short it is. I just wantede to get one out that tells you what she looks like because I know I've been killing people. Just a rough skech, I'll add another, better descripition in another chapter. Sorry if it sucked...

Please review and make me feel better!

Reviewer replies

**aragornsgirll**: I'm SO incredibly sorry. I PROMISE the next one will be out soon.

**Ocean Siren**: That's for the review! I'm glad you liked it.

**JuneSpelloyal**: Thanks for the comments! I hope you still coutinue reading even though this chapter is so late...

Ok, now, I'm going to give my reviewers the task of emailing my if the next chapter is not out within a week and bugging me about it. It shouldn't get this bad...

Sorry again!


	16. LA project and tutouring

Layla's POV

I could see how uncomfortable Ryanne was. I nudged Will and pointed it out. He immediately changed the subject.

"So, guys, did you do the LA homework yesterday?"

Everybody nodded. Ryanne groaned. "Don't remind me. I bet I have SO much homework to make up."

I knew Will only meant to get the subject off Ryanne, and I could tell she was relieved, but he needed some help.

"I'm sure you'll have some help catching up, Ryanne," I said. "So, anyway, do you guys want to come to my house tonight to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Everybody said. We decided to watch _Cars_ and then just talked about random stuff until the bell rang.

Ryanne's POV

After the bell rang, I stood up, said goodbye to everybody, and headed to the Language Arts room. Will was busy saying goodbye to Layla, i.e. showering her in kisses. I just smiled and headed off without waiting for him.

I was walking, hugging my books to my chest as I usually do, keeping to myself in the hallway full of people. It amazed me how many super-heroes-to-be there were. I still didn't know very many people. I had only been at the school for four days, two of which I was sick and technically wasn't AT school. So much had happened over the last few days: I start at a new school, I am placed in the hero class, I am harassed at lunch and saved by my now best friend, I kick the butts of the guys who harassed me, I kiss by the guy I like and then collapse, my best friend and I have a mini shopping spree and dye my hair, and I show up to school the next day only to be stared at by every male in sight. sigh What a hectic few days.

Absorbed in my thoughts, I don't even notice Lash and Speed step in on either side of me. When I finally did see them, I sighed and stopped walking. I realized the hall had mostly cleared out.

"What do you guys want?" I asked harshly.

"Hey there, little lassie," Lash said, grinning, "We just wanted to tell you how fine you look." He tried again to imitate my accent, and, again, failed miserably.

"Aye?" I replied, falling into my Scottish accent. "That be so? Weel, there's naught ye cen do aboot bein' numpties."

They grinned, thinking I had in someway complemented them. I rolled my eyes at them and walked off. They just stood there grinning like the idiots – excuse me, I mean dafties – they are.

Warren came up beside me. "Hey," He said. "That was pretty good back there. I was ready to jump in and beat up those guys if they harassed you. What did you say anyway? I didn't totally understand what you said, but I know it wasn't a complement like they thought."

I smiled. "You're right there. It definitely wasn't a compliment. I said 'There's nothing you can do about being morons.'" I laughed slightly.

Warren smiled and we laughed together until we got to the LA room.

When we got to Ms. Lahue's room, we took our seats near the back. As I came in and walked to my seat, every guy in the room was staring at me. It was just a bit uncomfortable. Note sarcasm. I blushed and hurried to sit down.

A few seconds after we took our seats, the bell to start class rang. Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves until Ms. Lahue stood up. "Good morning class," she started. As you learned on Monday, we will be covering the Lord of the Flies this year. You will have study groups to read the book in together and work on the project for the book." An excited buzz filled the room as everyone turned around looking for the people they wanted in their groups. I saw pretty much all the guys in class glance at me, all secretly hoping that I will be in their group, I could tell. By now, even though it was four days into school, it was pretty well known that Josh won't let any guy get within 10 feet of me. Ah, well. Not complaining in most cases.

Ms. Lahue let the chatter go on for a few seconds before she cleared her throat. The class quieted. "Before you get TOO excited, I am going to be assigning your groups for you." The class groaned and glanced around again, looking for the people they didn't want in their group. I laughed to myself when I saw most people glanced at Warren. I guess Warren has developed a reputation of being a bad boy – the kind you don't want in your Language Arts group. I personally wanted Warren to be in my group, since he was pretty much the only person I knew in the class.

Ms. Lahue cleared her throat again. "The purpose of these groups is to help you make friends in this class, since I know some of you are new." Her eyes flickered in my direction. Everyone shifted in their seats, looking for the new kids. I noticed I was the only new kid in the class and I sank into my seat. "Your groups are as follows. You will have to figure out on your own time when you are going to meet to read the book. I will give you the details of the projects you will do tomorrow."

She read of a long list of names. People around the room were highfive-ing (is that a word?) and smiling when they got put in the group they had wanted to be put in. I didn't pay much attention until I heard my name.

"Ryanne Fletcher, Jess Jenkins, Kyle Christianson…" Kyle and Jess looked back at me, smiled, and started whispering. Again. What is it with those two and whispering? I groaned slightly. "…and Warren Peace." I smiled, glad that someone I actually knew – and someone who didn't whisper – was in my group. Jess and Kyle stopped whispering and looked over at Warren. I laughed at the faces they made. I could tell they were scared of Warren.

The rest of the period was boring. Ms. Lahue finished assigning the groups. Then she had some of the guys in the class help pass out the Lord of the Flies books.

After class was over, Ms. Lahue called Warren, Kyle, Jess, and I up to her desk. "Mr. Peace, Mr. Christianson and Mr. Jenkins, since Ms. Fletcher missed two days of school, could you be so kind as to get her caught up? Maybe you can do that when you meet to read the book." Jess, Kyle, and Warren all nodded. Jess and Kyle smiled at me, glanced at Warren, said goodbye to Ms. Lahue, and headed off to their next class.  
warr

Warren and I headed to math. I make it sound like we went together. We are actually talking now, but that still doesn't mean we go to classes together. It was basically Warren walking and me following. When I saw Josh and his friends on the way there, I waved to them and continued walking. The first bell rang, and I heard Jack running to catch up to me.

"Hey," he said when he caught up. "So, you're all better now, huh?" He made it sound like I was a little girl with a boo-boo.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay now. I guess the whole school knows what happened, huh?"

Jack smiled. "Well, I don't know about the rest of the school but, being one of your brother's friends, I know."

I smiled. "Yeah… I could've figured that one out."

We got to my math class, so I said bye and went into the classroom. Warren was already there, so I took my seat next to him.

Math was incredibly boring, since I had already learned the material we went over. I zoned out and just thought about random stuff all period.

The classes until lunch were all really boring. When the lunch bell rang, I went and sat with Layla at the table.

"Hey," I said, taking out the lunch my mom had packed for me. Thank goodness. I would've starved otherwise. No, actually, I probably would've mooched some of the disgusting school food off of my brother rather than starve to death.

"Hey," she greeted. "How has your day been?" she didn't directly say it, but I know she was referring to my appearance change.

I smiled. ""It's been ok." I didn't have to say it- she knew that every guy who seen me had stared at me.

We stopped talking when the guys sat down, not wanting to make it as awkward as it was this morning. They looked at us suspiciously. We laughed and continued eating.

Warren had decided to come join our table today. Why, I know not.

"Hey, Ryanne." I looked up. Jess and Kyle were there, presumably to make our plans for tutoring/LA group reading. I smiled and gestured to the two empty seats across from me.

"Hey guys." I said. I had decided there was no point in ignoring them any longer, since they were my 'tutors' and in my LA group and all.

"Hey," they replied at the same time. I had begun to wonder if they were really the same person in two bodies. They were always together, they whispered mysteriously all the time, and they spoke at the same time too! Craziness…

"Ok, so, we need to set up our meeting for this LA thing. Does tonight work?" Kyle asked. So they do speak individually.

I opened my mouth to say I was busy, but Layla kicked me from under the table and nodded yes. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her. "Yes," I replied. "Tonight it fine with me. You're going to have to ask Warren though." I know Warren was just sitting a few seats down and I very well could've asked him myself, but if we're going to be working together on this LA thing, Kyle, Jess, and Warren have to speak to each other sometime. Why not start now? Plus, I think Kyle and Jess are afraid of Warren, so why not torment them by making them speak to him?

Jess shrugged. He called down the table, "Hey, Warren, does tonight work for the La group thing?"

Warren shrugged. "Sure. I'm free."

Jess turned back and smiled – or was it a smirk? Hmmmm… Maybe these two weren't SO bad.

I smiled. "Ok then. Tonight it is. Who's house and what time?" I decided I would actually be nice to these two now.

"Well, Kyle, Warren and I can all drive, so how 'bout your house?" Jess asked.

"Well, that's a good plan. Except you're forgetting one major thing – or person rather."

"Ah. Your brother." Kyle said, glancing at Josh.

"Yes. Josh doesn't let guys within ten feet of me. You're lucky he hasn't noticed you over here yet. Those guys," I gestured in the general direction of the rest of the guys at the table, "don't count. Don't ask me why. I have no idea. But he would be breathing down our necks all night if you guys came over. So… how about we meet at one of your houses and one of you pick me up from my house?"

Both Kyle's and Jess's eyes lit up and they were about to offer to pick me up when Warren jumped in.

"I'll pick you up, Ryanne." Ok, just a little creepy. I didn't even know Warren had been listening to our conversation.

When Kyle and Jess looked slightly disappointed, Warren explained, "I live closest to her. It'll just be easier if I pick her up."

I smiled at Kyle and Jess. "It's ok guys, we can rotate who gets to pick me up," I said, half kidding. They smiled again. I rolled my eyes at the simplicity of men.

"Ok…. Well now that that's settled, who's house will it be at and what time?"

"How about mine at… 5 until 7?" Kyle offered.

We all agreed. Just then, the bell rang and I waved at them and headed off to my next class.

* * *

Sorry for the lame ending... I wanted to get it out before finals start in full force.

Wow... I'm SO sorry this is sooooo late. tests flooded my life, so I had NO time, then I was going to update last week but then my internet went out... long story. anyway, PLEASE forgive me... I PROMISE the next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks. finals are over next week, so then I'll have lots of time.

I'm going to just reply the reviewers next chapter, so I can get this out that much sooner. muah love all my readers very much

Sorry again...


	17. Tutouring and Boy troubles

Sorry It's been so long...so much for within a week, huh? Sorry again.

Complications arose, ensued, were overcome. Life got in the way and I had a few issues I had to deal with in my life, but not I'm semi back on track, so I hope it won't be so long in between posts.

Reviewers Replies will be at the end.

There's a little bit of Romance in this one! I hope it's not too bad... Enjoy!

* * *

About 4:50, I was dressed, ready, and waiting for Warren to pick me up for our meeting Kyle's house. I had gathered all my books and homework I need help on. I hadn't told Josh I was going over to Kyle's house yet. He would flip out if he found out I was going over to a guy's house with two other guys. 

At 4:55, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I shouted, running to get the door before Josh got there. I was too late. As I slid into the front hall, Josh was just opening the door. He glanced at me briefly and smiled slightly before he opened the door all the way. And then he saw Warren.

Maybe it would've been better to have told him about Warren coming to pick me up. I kind of over-exageraate Josh's overprotective-ness. He really isn't THAT overprotective, he just loves me and doesn't want to see me hurt. He's heard plenty of rumours about Warren and thinks he's a bad boy who is likely to hurt me.

I saw Josh's expression darken slightly. I rushed over to the door before either Josh or Warren could do or say anything. "Hey, Warren. Josh, have you met Warren yet? Well, this is Warren. He's my tutor to catch me up on the days I missed. And we have a Language Arts project we're working on with Kyle Christianson and Jess Jenkins. We're going over to Kyle's house to work on it. I forgot to tell you. Sorry…." My voice faded out slightly as I saw Josh's expression. He didn't look mad; he just looked upset and worried. "Ummm… Ryanne… We should get going." Warren said quietly. He nodded to Josh and headed out to his car. I looked at Josh again. He still looked worried. "Josh, relax. We're just working on a language arts project. He's not going to hurt me." I hugged him and felt him relax. He hugged me back. "I'm sorry I'm like this, Ryanne." He whispered in my ear. "I just love you." I hugged him again. "I know. I love you too." I smiled encouragingly, grabbed my bag, and headed towards Warren's car as Josh closed the door.

Warren had a pretty sweet car. It was completely black with tinted windows. And, not being a car person, I couldn't tell you what model it was, but it was low and smooth.

Warren was standing by the passenger side door, waiting for me. He silently opened the door for me and closed it again once I had gotten in. I sat in silence for a few seconds until Warren got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and pulled slowly away from my house. We remained silent as I thought about Josh. After a few minutes, Warren cleared his throat. "Ummm… So are things between you and Josh going to be OK? I'm sorry if I caused any problems."

I smiled. "Yeah, he'll be fine. You didn't do anything. He just doesn't want to see me hurt. I think he's heard rumours of the big fight between you and Will last year."

Warren smiled, almost fondly. "Yeah… those were the days… How I enjoyed fighting Will. I could kick his butt now." I looked at him in alarm. He glanced at me and laughed. "I'm just kidding, Ryanne. Relax. Will and I are like best friends now."  
I rolled my eyes at him. In the few days I had known him, he could always make me smile.

Kyle's house wasn't that far away. After only about ten minutes, we made it to his house. There was a car in the driveway that I assumed was Jess's. Warren parked next to Jess's car and jumped out of the car. Even before I could unbuckle my seatbelt, Warren opened my door for me. He held out his hand to help me out. I smiled and took his hand. He helped me out and closed the door behind me. We headed up to the front door, still unconsciously holding hands. Warren rang the doorbell. We could hear running inside the house and two voices – Jess's and Kyle's – fighting over who got to open the door. I rolled my eyes at them. Finally Jess opened the door and smiled at us. His eyes flickered to our hands briefly and his smiled faltered. We realized we were still holding hands and Warren's hand flared with heat. I drew my hand back quickly. "Sorry," Warren muttered. Jess's smile returned and he opened the door wider. "Welcome to my humble home," he said, bowing deeply. Kyle punched him. "He means welcome to MY humble home. Come on in." "Ladies first," Warren said, gesturing inside. I entered Kyle's house and Warren followed, Jess closing the door behind us. Kyle's house was nice and homey. The front hall had wood floors and soft lighting, with accents around that made it seem like somebody really loved this house. Speaking of, almost as soon as the door was closed, Kyle's mom came into the room, wiping her hands on her apron. "Why, hello!" she said as she came in, "You must be Warren and Ryanne! Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Warren and I. "Well, you guys – and lady – go get to work! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She smiled brightly at us and headed back into the kitchen. "Umm… yeah... that's my mom," Kyle said, slightly embarrassed. "Aww, she's great!" I said. "Thanks," he said shyly. "Anyway, we're gunna go study up in my room…" he paused, remembering that – duh – there was a girl present and it might not be entirely proper to be in his room. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine. I'm sure I can… never mind. Let's just go study." I blushed slightly. I was about to say I was sure I could restrain myself and my overpowering love for them, being sarcastic of course, but then I decided that could be awkward. Especially since I think they all have some level of affection for me. Awkward….

"OK… Umm, so… let's go up to my room."

Kyle led the way up the stairs to a hallway. We passed two bedrooms on the way to Kyle's bedroom. From one room, loud rock music blared. "Turn it down, Brad!" Kyle shouted over the music. "We're going to start studying!" The music decreased in volume just slightly and Kyle sighed, exasperated. "Excuse my brother, he can have attitude sometimes. Often. All the time." I laughed slightly.

The next room we came to was Kyle's. "Welcome to my room," he said, pushing open the door.

Kyle's room was a typical teenage guys room. He had band posters hung all over the room, his bed wasn't made, and there were articles of clothing scattered around the room (but fortunately no boxers or other personal paraphernalia). "Ummm... sorry it's so messy…" He hurriedly semi-made the bed and picked up pieces of clothing. "So, just make yourselves at home. I'll run get my stuff then we can start." He ran back downstairs.

Warren grunted. "Nice room." He commented. Jess shrugged. "Kyle tries." Jess headed over to the desk and sat in the chair. Warren sat in the other chair in the room, still looking around at all the posters. I shrugged and sat on his bed, sitting cross-legged and leaning back against the headboard. A second later, Kyle came back in, dragging his backpack. He glanced around quickly, noticing the seating situation. Then he came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"OK, so… since we haven't officially been given our assignment for the LA project… do you want to start with homework? And we can catch you up on what you missed, Ryanne?" Jess said.

"OK," we all replied. "Let's start with Math," Warren suggested. He moved his chair over to the desk so he could look at Jess's math book with him.  
"Where's your homework, Warren?" I asked. He grunted. "I don't do homework." I rolled my eyes (I do that a lot with these boys). "Bad boy, huh?" I laughed. Jess and Kyle looked at each other.  
"Ooookay then," Jess said. "Let's get started."  
"Okay. I had a question about number 10..."

For the next hour or so we worked on math homework then mad science homework, the boys explaining anything I missed or didn't understand. For having a bad boy reputation, Warren is actually pretty smart. He even knew some of the stuff Kyle and Jess didn't. Before we knew it, it was 7:00. "I should be headed home. I told Josh I would be home by 7:00 and I don't want him to worry... more than he does already," I said. "Ok," the guys all agreed. "Hey, guys! Dinner time!" Someone, most likely Brad, called, coming down the hallway. "Come on, slow pokes, let's go eat." He poked his head in the door. "Oh, hi." He said when he saw me. "I don't think we've met yet. I'm Brad." He came over towards me, holding out his hand. I took it. "I'm Ryanne." I blushed slightly. Why?! Why do I have to blush SO easily?! He smiled. "OK, guys, and girl, mom is waiting downstairs. Better hurry up or the food will all be gone." He smiled at me again and left the room. "Yeah... now that you have met my brother... He doesn't seem like the type to play his music super loud, but he does. He's an 'artist', whatever that means, and he says 'music helps his creative side.'" Kyle rolled his eyes. "And he eats a lot. So he was probably serious that the food might be gone, so we better head down there." We packed up our books and headed downstairs.

Mrs. Christianson insisted we stay for dinner and I called Josh to let him know so he wouldn't worry. Mr. C. had gotten home shortly after we had come downstairs. Now we were all sitting at the dining room table, eating spaghetti. Mrs. C. was sitting at one end of the table while Mr. C. was at the other end. Brad was sitting next to Mr. C., Kyle and Jess were sitting next to him, Warren was sitting on the other side of Mr. C., and I was sitting between Warren and Mrs. C. The boys were talking about sports or some such thing - well, excluding Warren - and Mrs. C. and I were just sitting there listening and occasionally adding our comments.

As I sat there, I looked around at all the boys around me. They were all really sweet and cute. Warren had a bad boy image that was kind of hot, Kyle and Jess and just general nice guys, and Brad is an artist for crying out loud. And then there are Josh's friends, Jack especially. Jack was so cute and could always make me smile... Do I have guy problems? I've never had guy problems before. Sure, I've had my petty, fleeting crushes, but I haven't had 4 at a time. And back then there was no way in the world Josh would let me go out with any of the guys anyway, so I didn't need to worry about it. But now, there's a possibility he might let me, since he seems to be relaxing a bit... Ahh! I don't have time for guy problems!

"Ryanne... Ryanne? Are you there Ryanne?" Jess was calling. "Huh? What?" I replied, coming out of my trance. "Did you say something?" Jess and Kyle laughed lightly. I blushed (again). "Yeah, we were asking you what sports your brother is going to play for the school."

"Oh, sorry. Ummm.. I actually don't know. I don't know if he has decided yet." "Oh, ok," he replied and they went back to their conversation.  
I glanced at Warren. He looked bored out of his mind. He glanced at me and I smiled. He then glanced at his watch.

"Oh! Look at the time. I better get Ryanne home. Wouldn't want Josh to worry, you know."

"Oh! Yes. Well, that you for staying for dinner! Kyle will walk you out." Mrs. C. said. There was the scraping of chairs as everyone stood up from the table. Mr. and Mrs. C. began clearing the dishes. In the noise, I saw Warren wink at me. I smiled and shook me head at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Ryanne." Brad smiled at me. "You too," I said, smiling back. Brad nodded went into the kitchen with a pile of dishes. Kyle led the way to the front door. I grabbed my bag on the way.

"Well, thanks for coming over. I guess we'll talk tomorrow in La about when we want to get together again to work on our project. Bye, guys."  
Warren and I smiled and thanked Kyle as we walked out to Warren's car. Jess also said bye to Kyle and headed for his car. Yet again, Warren opened my door for me. He then got in the driver's seat, started up the car, and we headed out.

"So," I started, "Why were you in such a hurry to go?" "Well," Warren glanced over at me, "Do I looked like much of a sports guy to you?" I laughed. "Plus, we stayed there for over three hours. I figured it was time to go. Too much of those guys can be just that - too much."

I smiled at his profound piece of wisdom. "That makes perfect sense. And how would you know, Mr. Peace? Aren't you the anti-social, bad boy type?"  
He shook his head. "This maybe hard to believe, but Jess, Kyle and I used to be best friends in elementary school. We would be over at each other's houses all the time. But then my dad got put away and... "He paused, not wanting to get on that subject. "Anyway... That's why Brad only introduced his self to you. He already knows me. Well, that and you're a beautiful girl..." He paused again, realizing what he had said. A flush spread across his cheeks and he cleared his throat. I glanced at him, blushing as well, and I noticed how cute he looked when he was blushing. He coughed awkwardly.

So..." he said, trying to change the subject, "Ummm... So, how are you liking the school?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" I asked whispered, blushing deeper. "Yeah," He replied, even quieter.

We were now at my house. Warren pulled into the driveway and let the car idle. For a few minutes I was too shy to look at him. Finally, I turned at looked at him to find he was staring at me. We sat there in silence for another few minutes, just looking at each other. Finally, Warren slowly leaned closer to me. "Is this OK?" He whispered, as his lips were about to touch mine. I just nodded. Slowly, he leaned a little closer and our lips touched softly.

This wasn't my first kiss, but it was defiantly the best. It was brief, but sweet and sincere. When we pulled away, we smiled shyly. Warren quickly got out of his side of the car and opened my door. I got out with help from his hand. "You're a real gentleman, aren't you?" I whispered, smiling, as I gave him a quick hug. He smiled back and waved as I went up to my door. I waved back and went inside.

After telling Josh and mom that I was home, I went on up to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and all those necessary bedtime preparations, then I curled up in my bed, thinking.

I thought about all that had happened in the last few minutes. I realized I really liked Warren, but I also really liked Jack. I couldn't help comparing their kisses. Warren's kiss was soft, sweet, and brief, while Jack's was stronger and longer but still sweet. I still have no idea what I'm going to do about my boy problems.

I sighed and got out of the warm covers to go turn on some music. I can't usually get to sleep with out music. I turned on Nickel Creek and fell asleep listening to Hanging By A Thread.

_With you here  
Baby I am strong  
No sign of weakness  
With you gone  
Baby I am hanging by a thread_

* * *

Like? Please review! 

Here are Review Replies!

**aragornsgirll: **Glad you like her new look!

** Pinkninja83: **Wow! Thank you so much for your review! It brightened my day! You just have to wait and see what happens next... Oh, and chapters are trying to be posted every week, but as you can see, it usually turns into a little bit longer... So I can't say for sure. But I hope the infrequency of posts doesn't put you off! I love a good reader/reviewer!

**dramagirl100: **Thank you for your review! So this shadow thing... is in the process of being developed further. You will see more of him/her/it in the next chapter for sure!

**elenamindollin: **Thanks for reviewing. Umm.. yeah. I realized after I posted that 100 degrees wasn't that hot. And yes I was using celsius. After I finish the whole story, I'll probably go back and edit.

**Firestarter-flame: **Thank you! I'll be sure to continue.

** writestyle: **Thank you! I'll certainly try :)

**aragornsgirl: **Thank you again! My faithful reviewer :D

**zeo knight: **Thank you for reviewing and your tips and corrections! It shows how many times I've dyed my hair that I didn't know about the chemical thing... Thanks Again!

Oh, PS. for any HP fans out there: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows comes of 7-21-07! and July 13th of the 5th movie (I believe)! and for any Pirates fans out there: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is released May 25!!!!! I'm SO excited!

That is all. Until next time :)


	18. Boy Crisis!

So... I'm SO incredibly sorry. I know that may not be enough, but I am really sorry. I meant to get this posted, but then finals, and school ended and then we were traveling, and then my computer that I had this chapter saved on went out... lots of stuff. But now here it is. Ryanne is a bit... a lot... Mary Sue in this one. Sorry about that. and Warren is a bit out-of-character. Sorry about that too. But I wanted to show a softer, nicer side of Warren. He's not ALL bad boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warren Peace or any of the other characters. I only own Ryanne, Josh, Josh's friends... yeah... I think you know this already. 

------------------------

"Hey Warren," I greeted as I sat down next to him on the bus. I smiled brightly at him.

"Hey," He grunted. We were silent for a few minutes as the bus took off for the school. I was just getting out my iPod when Warren suddenly leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't mention anything that happened yesterday to anyone. I may seem like a good guy to you, but I can't let a story like that escape to the rest of the school. I've still got my reputation to uphold."

I nodded. "What happened yesterday?" I asked innocently. He laughed slightly as he lean away. Now it was my turn to lean close to him. "But we can still stay friends, right?" He nodded and I smiled, leaning back.

Suddenly it struck me how funny this must look. I laughed out loud to myself.

"What's up?" Warren questioned, looking at me weird.

"I was just thinking about how weird this must look to people."

"Yeah," he smiled slightly. He glanced around the bus and caught a freshmen staring at us, almost in awe. Warren narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy. The boy quickly turned around and pretended like nothing happened.

"Aww, stop scaring the freshies, Warren," I said, hitting him playfully on the arm.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, that really hurt." he said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We've really come along way, huh," I mused, sighing as I leaned back against the seat. "It was only a little more than a week ago that I moved here and school started. So much has happened it that little while." I laughed slightly. "I didn't think you like me much when I first came, but now..." I trailed off.

"Yeah." He agreed quietly. "So, umm...Ryanne... speaking of..us... I was wondering... do you... uhh.. I mean... will you... do you want to..."

I smiled at him encouragingly and waited patiently for him to finish his question. I wondered what question could make the infamous Warren Peace nervous.

Warren opened his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted when the bus landed roughly at the school.

"Tell me later?" I asked, spotting Layla and Will. Layla was waving at me frantically, motioning at me to join them.

Warren nodded and I smiled at him, getting off the bus. I walked over to Layla and Will and greeted them with a smile.

Zach and Ethan meet up with Layla and Will the same time I did. "Hey guys."

"Hey!" Layla greeted excitedly. "Have you heard about the home coming dance coming up yet, Ryanne?"

"No," I said. "It sounds like fun, but I don't know if I'll go. I'm not much for dances and I doubt I'll get asked with Josh and all." Warren came up behind me as I said this.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Layla's eyes sparked. "You're going to the dance, even if I have to force you there. And I'm sure there are tons you guys who would ask you, Josh or no Josh."

Before we could continue our discussion, the bell rang for class.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch and we can continue to discuss this then."

I smiled and turned around...

And met the startling blue eyes of Kyle.

"Oh. Hey, Kyle, what's up?" Kyle looked a little bit nervous. We started walking together to first period so we wouldn't be late.

"Ummm... hi." What is it with the guys today? They're all acting weird. "Um... I was wondering... doyouwannagotothedancewithme?" I blinked. "Huh?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "I said... do you want to go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

I froze. This was the first time anyone had asked me on a date. I mean I liked Kyle and all, but I still hadn't figured out all my guy problems yet and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go to the dance with Kyle.

Luckily, we reached the room before I had to answer.

"Ummm... I'll think about it and tell you later, k?" Later as in a couple of days or so maybe. He smiled and we went our separate ways. He headed to his seat in the front and I hurried back to my seat next to Warren.

"Hey," I breathed, a little breathless.

"Hey." He said. "So, I was trying to ask you earlier if you..."

He was about to ask me when Ms. Lahue started class. I turned my attention to the front, giving Warren an apologetic look. 'Ask me later,' I mouthed. He nodded.

"Good morning class. Today I will be handing out the Lord of the Flies books and you will separate into your groups to start reading the first chapter. Jess, Kyle, if you can help me..." she handed a stack of books to each Jess and Kyle and picked one up herself. They started distributing the books throughout the class.

I turned and faced Warren. "So what were you trying to ask me?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering.." He started yet again. And yet again, before he could finish, something interrupted us. First, someone hit my desk with a paper airplane. Then, Jess dropped a book on my desk along with a piece of paper. He smiled at me and went on passing out the books.

I gave Warren a questioning look. He just shrugged and motioned towards the paper airplane, telling me to read it.

I unfolded to airplane. Inside was a note:

Hi

I think you're really pretty. Do you want to go to the dance with me?

It was signed Daniel. I looked around the room, wondered who Daniel was. I saw a freshman over by the door waving at me. I nodded at him slightly. He grinned. I turned away quickly before he got the impression I said yes to going with him to the dance. Next, I opened and read Jess's note.

Hi Ryanne,

I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Homecoming dance with me.

Kyle

I rolled my eyes. This was the third guy in less than an hour that had asked me to the dance! I couldn't go with all of them! I have to figure this out. But now is not the time. I'll think about it later.

"Ugh!" I sighed heavily as I sat down at the lunch table. Warren smiled as he sat down on my left. Warren and I were late to lunch and lunch was already half way over. I sighed heavily again and put my head down on the table.

"What's up with her?" Zach asked (tactlessly I might add).

I could hear the smile in Warren's voice as he replied," the thirtieth guy since first period just asked her to the dance.

I lifted my head. "Any of you guys want to ask me? Because you might want to ask me now before I go completely insane."

Will smiled and laughed. "I would ask you..." Layla hit him playfully on the arm," but I already have a wonderful girlfriend." Layla smiled contently.

Zach spoke up. "Yeah. Ryanne, I've been meaning to ask you, do you want to go to the dance with me?" I groaned heavily and banged my head on the table. The others at the table laughed.

"Oh? Think this is funny, huh? Well, it's not really funny to me. I've never been on a real date in my life, and now I'm asked by 30+ guys to a dance in one day! I can only take one guy to the dance, and then I have to say no to all the rest. They'll hate me!"

Will smiled understandingly. "Although I can't relate to being asked by 30+ guys on a date ("I would hope not," Zach interjected.) I am a guy. And I can tell you that although all those guys asked you in the hopes of getting a date with you, they won't hate you if you don't go with them. Don't think us guys are THAT shallow. Girls maybe..." "Hey!" Layla hit him in the arm again. "...but not guys. They'll forgive and forget. It's just high school."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. That didn't make a whole lot of sense, but still. It helped."

He smiled back. "Yeah. I read that in one of those teen magazines, thought it might help."

We all laughed. "Wow, Will, you sure do know how to cheer me up." He grinned. No one said anything for a minute or two. Just as Warren was clearing his throat to say something, the bell for sixth period rang. We all stood up. Warren looked a little bit crestfallen and I gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged it off. "It's nothing," he grunted, and headed off to class. Evan came up behind me. I turned and faced him.

I guess I looked really tired because he said, "Whoa, Ryanne, are you ok? You look tired." So I guess I did look tired. :)

I just shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just really tired I guess." (AN: sorry for all the repetition of tired...)

"Well, anyway, Ryanne," he started as we headed off to Mad Science, "I was wondering... Do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

I sighed heavily. "I'm really sorry, Evan, but I don't think so."

"Oh," he looked crestfallen. I felt bad, so I said, "Hey, there's a really cute girl in mad science who I don't think has a date yet. Why don't you ask her?"

He brightened. "Oh, you mean Ashley. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll ask her. Thanks, Ryanne."

We got to the room and he smiled at me as he went to sit at his lab table. I shook my head, smiling, and headed back to my seat next to Warren.

"Hey, Warren," I sighed as I sat next to him.

"Hey," he said, grinning at me. "Been asked by any more guys on your way here?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Yeah, now the total is thirty-one. When will it end?"

Warren laughed. "With such a beautiful girl like you, who knows."

I blushed and we fell into an awkward silence.

"Uh, so Ryanne, I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Mr. Peace!" Dr. Medulla shouted as he came into the room. "Principal Powers would like to see you in her office!" Warren raised an eyebrow and slowly started to get up. "Right away!" Warren sped up slightly and left the room, giving me a strange look as he left.

------------------

So... I hope to have the next chapter out... some time in the future. Hopefully the not-too-distant future.

Reviews (especially nice ones) would make me feel better about myself and my writing skills... :)


	19. Bonding

The rest of Mad Science was boring. Warren never returned from Principal Power's office and he wasn't on the bus either. I would've been concerned if it was anyone other than Warren, but I figured Warren could hold his own against whatever Principal Powers was going to tell him.

As soon as I got home, I finished my homework. Layla and I were planning on going Homecoming dress shopping later because Layla _still_ insisted that I was going to go to the dance no matter what.

I was just finishing up getting ready and was about to go down to ask Josh for a ride when my phone rang. I answered it, puzzled. I hadn't given my number to many people yet.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryanne." Warren's voice answered.

"Oh, hey. I didn't think I had given you my number."

"You hadn't. Layla gave it to me."

"Oh, Ok. So, what's up? What did Principal Powers talk to you about?"

"I wanted to ask you something. And that is a long story. If you wanted to meet me somewhere, I could explain. And I'll just ask you then."

"Well, I was just about to go meet Layla to go dress shopping. She's determined I'm going to go to the dance, even though I have no idea who I'm going with yet. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I postpone our trip until tomorrow though. Where should I meet you?"

"Paper Lantern? At 5?"

I glanced at the clock on my wall. It was quarter to 5 now. "Sounds good! See you soon."

--------

I finished getting ready then I ran down to find Josh. I found him in the basement watching a movie with a bunch of his friends.

"Do you guys just never do your homework or something?" I grinned as I leaned against the doorframe.

Josh grinned back at me. "I try not to be a goody two shoes like someone I know, baby sis."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, would you like to take a break from your movie and take your goody-two-shoes baby sister to the Paper Lantern?"

Josh rolled his eyes right back at me as he got up. "Only for you sissy."

He grabbed his keys and jacket off of a chair in the corner. "You guys stay here. You can keep watching the movie if you want. I'll be back in a minute."

---------

When we got to the Paper Lantern, I didn't see Warren yet. I gave Josh a side-hug as I opened the door. "Thanks, big bro! I love you!"

I didn't see Warren inside the restaurant so I waited outside for a minute. The weather had suddenly turned cold and I shivered. I felt like someone was watching me so I turned and glanced around the empty street. There was no one there.

I sighed softly, my breath coming out in a white puff. I had been getting that feeling a lot lately and it was starting to bother me.

I shivered again and turned to go inside the restaurant. Warren was standing close behind me. I jumped and then laughed shortly as I realized who it was.

"Goodness, Warren! You scared me!"

He half smiled. "Sorry. I just got here. What are you doing waiting for me out in the cold?"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the restaurant. My heart fluttered slightly at his motion. Warren's hand was unnaturally warm in the cold air.

"No reason, really. I just felt like I was being watched but there was no one there. That's why you scared me."

Warren's brow furrowed and his gaze darkened for a split second. It passed so quickly, I wasn't sure it happened. Then Warren was back to his self.

He pulled me over to a booth – still holding my hand – and glanced around before lighting the candle with a flame on his fingertip.

I rolled my eyes at him but still smiled. "Warren… you know you aren't supposed to…"

"…Use my powers outside of school. Got it. Layla tells me that quite often."

I grinned. "So I'm starting to sound like Layla, huh? I guess I've been spending too much time with her."

"Yeah, doing hair and makeup and whatever you girls do. She's corrupted you and turned you into a girly-girl. And to think you were normal when you moved here..."

I blushed, suprised by the fact that Warren had actually paid enough attention to me to know that I wasn't a girly-girl, but before I could say anything, a pretty, young, Asian girl approached the table. I realized Warren was still holding my hand under the table and I blushed even deeper. The girl looked from Warren, to me, back to Warren, down at the table (I guess she somehow knew we were holding hands) and then a broad grin spread across her face as she looked back to Warren.

"Got a new girl friend, Warren?" The girl said, but in Chinese, so of course I didn't understand it.

"Shut it." Warren shot back. I looked from him to the girl, confused. I had absolutely no idea what they were saying.

I guess that Warren ordered for us, because the girl took out a pad and scribbled some stuff down. She closed the pad and put her pencil up. "Ok. I'll be right back with your drinks." She smiled and half-bowed, speaking in English, I guessed for my sake. As she was about to leave, she turned back to Warren and grinned again. She spoke quickly in Chinese again. "Real classy, Warren, bringing your girl friend to work with you for your first date."

Warren growled and muttered, "I told you to shut up. She's not my girl friend." in Chinese.

The girl just smiled and walked away. (Remember, I didn't understand any of this at the time. This is just what Warren told me had happened latter on.)

I looked a Warren, puzzled. "I didn't know you spoke Chinese."

Warren nodded, suddenly shy. "Yeah. The owner of this place hired me when I was like 12 and practically raised me. I kind of picked it up."

"Right... cause Chinese is so easy to pick up..." I smiled, teasing him. He smiled back and rolled his eyes at me.

The girl came back with our drinks and said something in Chinese to Warren, her tone suddenly serious from the joking tone she had used before. "But Really, Warren, You guys are cute together."

Warren glared at her and muttered, "thanks..."

I sipped my coke, interested. "So what did she say?"

"When?" he asked, trying to pretend like nothing had happened.

"Oh, I don't know, you just had a whole long conversation with her and left me out of it."

"Nothing... I just ordered, that's all. Oh, I ordered you dumplings, you said you liked those. And you could've joined the conversation at any time. It's not my fault you don't speak Chinese."

"Ugh! That is not all you said so quit lying to me Warren Peace!"

"Nope. Sorry. That information is for me to know and you not to find out." He grinned.

"What, are you like five?" He just kept ginning and shrugged. "Fine, if you won't tell me that, tell me what you were going to ask me. Or at very least what Principal Powers talked to you about."

"Oh..." His face fell slightly. "Well... Have you ever heard of Barron Battle?"

"The super evil super villain? That Will's dad put in jail? That Barron Battle?"

Warren sighed. "Yes, that Barron Battle." He seemed sad. "Well... promise you won't freak out?" I placed a hand over my heart, signaling that I promised. "You promise? Really? Ok... He's my dad."

My jaw dropped. "But... But... You... Him... Will... But... You..."

Warren sighed. "You promised..."

"I'm not freaking out. Really. I'm not. I'm quite calm. Just... confused..."

Warren sighed again. "Right… and this isn't freaking out… Frankly, I'm surprised you hadn't found out already. Everyone else has known within the first hour of knowing me. Even before meeting me usually. Apparently, my reputation has a habit of preceding me." He flashed a grin at me.

Just then, the girl came back and placed our food in front of us. She could tell we were in the middle of an important conversation, so she left us alone.

The food smelled delicious, but I was too distracted at that moment however to think about eating. Warren on the other hand, noticing I wasn't eating yet, nonchalantly reached over and took a dumpling off of my plate and popped it into his mouth, I guess hoping for some response. I was too distracted to lecture his for taking my food though.

"Wait, I still don't understand though. You aren't evil. At all. And that mustn't have been what Principal Powers told you. Surely you already knew that?"

Warren rolled his eyes and sighed at me. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "I explain everything in detail later if I must. And yes, I already knew that. So no, that's not all Principal Powers told me. But it regards Barron Battle. And it wouldn't seem like a big enough deal for her to tell me personally without that vital piece of information."

I decided I was hungry and took a bite out of a dumpling. "So… are you going to tell me?"

"No, I'm going to leave you at that and let you hang in the suspense." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll tell you. Let's eat first. Or else you may never eat."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but ate nevertheless. We made small talk while we finished off our meals, just talking about random things like our school assignments and stuff.

As we finish eating, our conversation turned to the upcoming dance. I was complaining about having to go dress shopping with Layla tomorrow and the fact that I still have no idea who to go with.

As I said I didn't know whom to go with, Warren perked up. "I've actually been meaning to ask you… and you should know, I don't do this often, if ever… Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

My heart soared. I'd actually been hoping he would ask me but had resigned myself to the fact that he didn't like me and would never want to go the dance with me. I guess I was wrong. I tried to restrain from smiling too much.

"I was meaning to ask you a while ago but it seemed like whenever I was about to ask you, we got interrupted." So that was what he had been trying to ask me, I thought. "I'll understand if you don't want to go with me, I mean you have enough options and everything…"

I placed my hand on his to stop him from talking.

"Warren… I'm really glad you asked me. I'd love to go to the dance with you. But…"

Warren's eyes had lit up at the first part but then darkened again. "But…" he muttered. "There's always a 'but…'. I waited too long, didn't I? You're already going with someone. I knew it. Just... forget I ever said anything."

"Warren?" He stopped talking. "Just stop. I said I'd love to go to the dance with you. I just think you have to finish telling me what is going on before I will."

His face lit up again but he frowned. "I was hoping you had forgotten…"

I laughed. "Yeah, I could tell. No such luck, sorry hun."

He laughed too. "I should've known, especially with you."

Warren sighed, and his smile disappeared. "Ok, if you really want to know what's going on… Promise you won't tell anyone? They'll find out soon enough…"

I nodded, suddenly scared. It must be pretty big news for Warren to be so serious about it.

"Ok… So as I said, it's about Barron Battle." I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Well," he paused, "After The Commander defeated him, he was put into the Maxville maximum security prison. In solitary confinement, guarded by the best of the best in prison security 24/7. The cell he was being held in neutralizes all powers. Eventually, if he was kept in there for long enough, he would lose his powers completely."

I nodded, understanding but confused as to why he was telling me all of this.

Warren looked sad. "Well, last week, he escaped." My eyes widened but I couldn't say anything in reaction. "The police think he must've had outside help, and, frankly, I was a suspect. But Principal Powers assured them that it wasn't me. So he's out there somewhere, probably with who ever helped him escape and training villains for whatever revenge he's up to. Apparently, the person who helped him escape also returned his powers, and now, according to the damage he did on the prison and other buildings, he's stronger than ever. And, the best part, Principal Powers thinks he's going to come here and try to contact me."

He paused, trying to gauge my reaction. I was just staring at him in disbelief and concern. He nodded, satisfied that I wasn't totally freaking out.

"So. That was what Powers talk to me about. Was it really worth going through all that just to know?" He still looked sad.

I nodded. "Yes Warren." I took his hand. "It was. I don't want you to have to deal with this all yourself. Principal Powers probably wouldn't want you to either. So… What are you going to do?"

He smiled slightly at my response and shrugged. "I don't know… Nothing, I guess. I'll just have to deal with it."

I nodded, understanding. "Are you… are you going to…" I was going to ask him if he was going to join his father in whatever he was doing but even before I got the question out, he shook his head.

"No. I'm not. I hate him and want nothing to do with him. If he does try to contact me, I'll just move and change my number so he won't be able to find me."

I smiled. "You'll be alright." I squeezed his hand. He grinned back. "I know. Well, should we get headed out?"

"Yeah..." I said as I started to pull out my cell phone. "I'll call Josh to pick me up."

Warren rolled his eyes and grabbed my phone from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to get the phone back from him. He just smiled and held it just above my head and out of reach.

"I do live just down the street from you. What's the point in getting Josh to come pick you up when I can just take you home?"

I sighed, giving up on getting the phone from him. "Fine. Yes, you can take me home. Thanks for the kind offer." I said sarcastically, since he didn't even ask, just told me. ­

He grinned and gave me back my phone. Pulling me up, he dragged me out to his car, laughing at my weak protests. When we got to the car, he released me and opened the door, gesturing for me to get in. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him, sliding into the car.

He closed the door behind me and ran around to his side of the car. As he started the car and drove home, I was silent, thinking about everything he had told me.

---

When Warren parked the car and shut off the engine, I realized we were already at my house. Warren looked over at me with concern.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt your feelings or anything did I?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No. Of course not. I was just thinking. About stuff..."

Warren nodded, but still looked concerned. "OK, if you say so. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. Before I got out of the car, I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks. I had fun." He blushed and nodded slightly. As I opened the door, I turned around and said, "Oh. For the record, yes, I will go to the dance with you."

He grinned and I waved as I got out of the car.

-----

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's necessary to move the story to where it needs to be, but still... Is Warren too out-of-character? hmm...

So... I'm sorry? I know that's not good enough... I'll try to make up for it by updating again as soon as I can. Life has been pretty hectic recently... I'll update soon. hopefully :)


End file.
